


To Fight Against You

by SedinetteMichaelis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alternate Universe - ABO, Gratuitously Hot Voldemort, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Obsessed Tom Riddle, Omega Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedinetteMichaelis/pseuds/SedinetteMichaelis
Summary: Harry serra quelques mains avec le sourire et donna sa carte de visite à plusieurs personnes. Il avait failli annuler à la dernière minute, prétextant un voyage à l’étranger -son excuse favorite lorsque ses chaleurs ne pouvaient plus être retenues par une quelconque potion suppressante-, mais l’idée de prospecter pour de nouveaux clients l’avait finalement pousser à ne pas refuser. Tant pis si les discours qu’il pouvait entendre n’était pas à son goût, c’était le jeu._____Tout ce que souhaitait Harry, s'était passer inaperçu lors d'une soirée à laquelle il n'avait pas souhaité se rendre, alors pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il attire l'attention du terriblement beau et puissant Tom Riddle ?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 69
Kudos: 350





	1. Chapter 1

Harry regarda avec affection et tendresse la nuée d’enfants devant lui, faisant de leur mieux pour jeter leurs premiers sortilèges. 

“ _ Expelliarmus _ !” Cria Bellatrix, tout juste dix ans.

Un bref rayon rouge fusa de sa baguette et toucha Lucius, sept ans, dont la baguette s’envola. Harry la rattrapa aisément au vol et la rendit au jeune sorcier.

“Très bien mademoiselle Black. Très impressionnant !”

La jeune demoiselle sourit avec un brin de suffisance, quelque chose d’adorable à son jeune âge, et repoussa derrière son épaule sa lourde chevelure noire. 

“Je serai la plus puissante des sorcières ! Et je serai une Alpha respectée !”

Harry sourit à Bellatrix qui sautillait sur place, déjà convaincue de sa place dans le monde. Or, personne ne pouvait savoir à l’avance ce que le deuxième genre d’un enfant pouvait être. Il y avait des indices, bien sûr, comme la taille, la carrure et la prestance de l’enfant. Sa puissance magique pouvait être un bon élément aussi. La majorité des Alpha étaient de puissants sorciers, tandis que Bêta et Omégas étaient plus limités. 

Tous avaient cru qu’Harry serait un Alpha, lorsqu’il était encore à Hogwarts. Ses parents, ses professeurs ainsi que ses amis. Il avait toujours été un enfant puis un adolescent directif, à la recherche d’aventures et de sensations fortes, capitaine de l’équipe de Quidditch à seulement quinze ans, Préfet puis Préfet-en-chef. Il ne se laissait jamais faire et prenait la défense de ceux qui en avaient besoin. Harry était un leader né. 

Quelle surprise lorsqu’il s’était révélé être un Oméga, quelques jours avant ses dix-huit ans. Ses parents n’avaient pas compris comment cela était possible et leur comportement avait immédiatement changé. Harry n’était plus leur fils fort et indépendant à leurs yeux, celui qui voulait s’engager en politique pour changer le monde. Il était devenu un être qu’il fallait protéger, le temps qu’un Alpha se lie à lui pour le protéger à leur place. Oh, ils l’aimaient toujours, il en était sûr, mais ça l’avait convaincu immédiatement qu’il fallait absolument que personne n’apprenne jamais pour son second genre. 

Harry les avait oublietté dès le lendemain et il s’était fait passer pour un Bêta. Avec ce secret, il avait été hors de question de poursuivre ses projets de se lancer en politique. Il s’était rabattu sur sa seconde passion : l’enseignement et les duels.

“Arrête de te vanter, Bella, la gronda sa sœur Andromeda, de deux ans son aînée et entrant déjà bientôt en troisième année à Hogwarts.

-Tu es juste jalouse parce que tu ne savais pas comment désarmer un autre sorcier à mon âge, rétorqua-t-elle en bombant fièrement la poitrine. 

-Ca c’est parce que Harry n’était pas là pour m’apprendre.

-Allons jeunes filles, cessez de vous disputer et retourner à vos exercices, dit-il avec fermeté bien qu’un peu amusé par leur comportement. Lucius, est-ce que tout va bien ?”

Le garçonnet lui sourit timidement et opina. Harry lui tendit sa baguette et Lucius reprit les mouvements. Pour lui, il ne s’agissait pas de désarmement. Il se contentait de lui apprendre des sortilèges de lévitation et de faire apparaître des oiseaux. C’était bien assez fatiguant pour le cœur magique d’un enfant de sept ans. 

Harry était devenu professeur particulier. Il enseignait aux enfants comme aux adultes, sur des sujets relativement divers. Vu son jeune âge, il n’avait encore que peu de sorciers adultes, mais ses récents exploits au dernier tournoi de duel international lui avait permis d’avoir une petite renommée et il avait eu plus de demandes.

Il était aussi consultant au Ministère de la Magie, ce qui lui servait surtout à arrondir ses fins de mois, parfois difficiles. Mais Harry s’en sortait, et surtout il s’en sortait seul. Sans Alpha. Il était hors de question qu’il dépende d’une autre personne pour vivre, et qu’on lui dise ce qu’il avait le droit ou pas de faire. C’était inacceptable. Les lois sur les Omégas étaient trop strictes et il n’aurait eu aucun client si ça s’était su. Il était mieux seul à se faire passer pour un Bêta. C’était mieux ainsi.

Finalement, vint l’heure de la fin de son cours. Il l’avait donné au manoir des Malfoy, en compagnie des filles Black, hormis la jeune Narcissa, encore cachée dans les jupons de sa mère, Druella. 

“Harry, Lucius ne tarit pas d’éloges sur vous ! S’exclama joyeusement Abraxas en prenant affectueusement son fils dans ses bras. 

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire. C’est un plaisir de lui enseigner. Monsieur Lucius est un enfant très attentif et studieux pour son âge. 

-Je vous ai recommandé auprès de certaines de mes connaissances qui cherchent aussi un professeur particulier pour leurs enfants. Je pense que vous aurez vite de nouveaux clients. J’espère que vous aurez toujours le temps de vous occuper de Lucius à l’avenir. 

-J’aurai toujours un peu de temps pour votre famille, Lord Malfoy. 

-Vous êtes très aimable. Peut-être resterez-vous prendre le thé ? Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais vous parler.”

Harry accepta gracieusement et après que Druella soit venu chercher ses filles, ils allèrent s’installer avec Abraxas dans l’un des petits salons bordant la salle de cours. Un elfe de maison vint déposer deux tasses de thé fumantes qu’Harry prit avec plaisir entre ses mains après que le maître de maison se soit installé. 

“Je fais partie d’un groupe de sorciers, une sorte… De club, dira-t-on, dirigé par un de mes anciens camarades de classe. Vous avez probablement entendu de lui. Il s’agit de Tom Riddle.”

Harry avait bien entendu parlé de lui lorsqu’il était encore à Hogwarts et qu’il avait l’ambition de rejoindre le Ministère pour y imposer ses propres idéaux. Il était un jeune prodige au sang mêlé, dont la langue d’argent était capable de retourner un auditoire entier en quelques minutes seulement. Un sorcier très puissant, extrêmement intelligent,  _ un Alpha _ , et la rumeur courait à son sujet qu’il était un descendant direct de Salazar Slytherin. Rien que ça. Son influence était de plus en plus grande au Ministère. Comment ignorer qui il était. 

Depuis, Harry avait cessé de s’intéresser à son parcours, voulant rester aussi loin que possible des sphères du pouvoir pour garder sa liberté intacte. Si jamais ça se savait qu'il était un Oméga, il pouvait dire adieu à sa carrière. 

“J’ai en effet entendu parler de lui, répondit-il. Il est extrêmement prometteur à ce que j’ai entendu dire. Il pourrait bien être le plus jeune Ministre jamais élu en Angleterre.

-Il l’est. Tom peut-être extrêmement… Persuasif. Et intense. Le côtoyer est intéressant et ses idées sont novatrices. Il souhaite révolutionner le monde magique.”

Ça ne l’étonnait pas, bien que personne ne sache réellement quel était son agenda. Il restait discret et ne révélait rien. D’après ce qu’il comprenait, il préférait travailler dans l’ombre… Ce “club” semblait être un de ses moyens de s’imposer. 

“Je vois. Pourquoi me parlez-vous de cela…?

-J’aimerai beaucoup que vous assistiez à une des réunions de notre club. Cela ne vous engage à rien. Il s’agit juste d’écouter et d’échanger.”

Refuser une telle proposition pouvait être lourde de sens, surtout face à un Malfoy. On ne refusait pas à un Alpha une aussi simple demande sans raison, et Harry pouvait difficilement expliquer pourquoi il préférait rester loin des histoires politiques. Abraxas ne pourrait qu’insister, ce qui pouvait l’amener à se poser d’autres questions gênantes.

“Ce serait avec plaisir, répondit-il sans rien laisser paraître de son trouble intérieur. Ce doit être très intéressant, et je ne perds rien à refuser, n’est-ce pas ?

-J’aime cet état d’esprit Potter. Nous irons ensemble. Je vous donne rendez-vous dans mon salon à huit heures précise vendredi prochain.”

Juste une soirée, c’était tout. 

OoO

Harry s’était rendu au manoir Malfoy à l’heure du rendez-vous, mais il ne s’était pas rendu compte que le club de Riddle se tiendrait à ce même endroit. Il ne s’était pas préparé à atterrir au milieu de tous ces Alphas.

S’il y avait quelque chose qu’Harry évitait -en plus des rassemblements politisés- c’était bien les endroits clos plein d’Alphas aux hormones bouillonnantes, et encore plus lorsqu’il était le seul Oméga de ladite assemblée. Heureusement, il y avait quelques autres Bêta. Ils rendaient l’atmosphère moins oppressante.

Instinctivement, Harry posa la main sur sa nuque, là où se trouvait sa glande olfactive protégée par un sceau runique qui dispersait son odeur naturelle d’Oméga. Avec ça, il n’avait rien à craindre, et puis ses chaleurs n’étaient pas pour tout de suite. Quoique, toutes ces odeurs pourraient très bien les déclencher plus tôt que prévu. Il allait falloir qu’il fasse attention pour ne pas se retrouver au dépourvu. 

“Oh, Harry, pile à l’heure à ce que je vois.”

Harry se tourna vers Abraxas. 

“Je n’aurai manqué une minute de cette réunion pour rien au monde, Lord Malfoy. 

-Ah parfait. Venez, je vais vous présenter.”

Harry serra quelques mains avec le sourire et donna sa carte de visite à plusieurs personnes. Il avait failli annuler à la dernière minute, prétextant un voyage à l’étranger -son excuse favorite lorsque ses chaleurs ne pouvaient plus être retenues par une quelconque potion suppressante-, mais l’idée de prospecter pour de nouveaux clients l’avait finalement pousser à ne pas refuser. Tant pis si les discours qu’il pouvait entendre n’était pas à son goût, c’était le jeu. Autant d’Alphas dans un même endroit ne pouvait que faire ressortir leurs instincts naturels de dominants. 

Comme il s’y attendait, tout y était passé, du traitement des femmes Alphas à celui des Omégas, en passant par les préjugés sur la pureté du sang et la comparaison à des animaux des nés-muggles. Harry ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette assemblée. Tous ces Alphas le dégoûtaient. 

Finalement, après une heure de discussion avec les autres invités -où Harry se contenta principalement de sourire, d’opiner et de tendre ses cartes de visite-, ils furent incités à se rendre dans la salle d’à côté qui possédait une petite scène. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tom Riddle apparut et monta sur la scène.

Harry fut tout de suite impressionné par la prestance de l’homme. Il était grand et fin, avec des cheveux d’ébènes parfaitement coiffé et de perçants yeux argentés qu’il pouvait voir même de là où il était. Il pouvait sentir de là où il était sa magie étouffante et incroyablement noire. 

Oh, comprit-il immédiatement en écarquillant les yeux. Tom Riddle n’était pas seulement un brillant politicien qui rêvait de changer le monde. Il était un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Harry était au milieu de ses partisans.

Et il était aussi incroyablement séduisant. Pas étonnant qu’il attire autant les foules avec un si beau visage. Les photos de la Gazette du Sorcier ne lui rendait vraiment pas hommage.

“Mes chers amis, retentit sa voix grave et froide. Je suis ravi de vous retrouver ce soir. Vous m’honorez de votre présence et je suis ravi de constater que vous continuez d’inviter de potentiels additions à notre grande famille. Bienvenu à vous, j’espère vous convaincre ce soir que mes projets pour notre Angleterre est la seule solution pour lui rendre sa grandeur et lui permettre de briller dans ce monde en constant changement.” 

Harry devait reconnaître que cet Alpha savait manier les mots. Ils étaient tous pendus à ses lèvres, attirés par la magie noire qui exultait de lui tel un aphrodisiaque. Riddle n’utilisait même pas ses phéromones et ils étaient pourtant tous là à boire ses paroles comme s’il était un Dieu. 

Son discours était inspirant et fort. Ses idées étaient bonnes. Mieux encadrer les nés-muggles pour mieux protéger le secret. Leur enseigner les anciennes traditions et ne pas accepter que les nés-muggles imposent leurs propres traditions apportées de leur monde sans magie. Les intégrer à leur société et apporter une nouvelle force aux familles sorcières existantes. 

Harry aurait pu être séduit par ces idées, mais… Il soupira. Non. Il ne pouvait céder à ses pulsions. Jamais un groupe tel que celui-ci, où la majorité des membres étaient des Alphas, n’accepterait qu’un Oméga se joigne à eux. D’ailleurs pas une seule fois Riddle n’avait cité le second genre et ses plans concernant les castes naturelles de leur société. 

Après qu’il ait parlé, Riddle laissa place aux membres les plus proches de lui pour qu’ils puissent expliquer concrètement quelles étaient leurs actions. Elles étaient pour le moment limitées, car ce “club” était composé de membres encore jeunes. Très peu étaient ceux qui dépassaient la quarantaine. Ils n’étaient pas majoritaire dans les instances du Ministère, mais ils y travaillaient. Ils rédigeaient des propositions de lois et faisaient du lobbying. Les contacts étaient tout au Ministère de la Magie et par chance, de nombreux héritiers de grandes familles de sang-purs se trouvaient parmi eux. 

De grands projets, mais qui n’incluaient aucunement les Omégas, qui étaient relégués à la place de mères de famille, de poules pondeuses ou d’époux trophées. Changer ces statuts, ça avait toujours été le grand objectif d’Harry qui était déjà écœuré par le traitement des Omégas, et parfois même des Bêtas, avant même de savoir qu’il n’était pas lui-même un Alpha. Les Omégas n’étaient pas juste des êtres fragiles. Il en était la preuve. 

“Hey toi ! L’interpella avec hargne l’un des Alpha présent après qu’ils se soient dispersés entre les plusieurs salles du manoir une fois le discours fini. Ca ne t’intéresse pas ce que dit Monsieur Riddle ?!”

L’homme, qu’il ne connaissait pas, se tenait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine large, deux laquais à ses basques.

“Je vous demande pardon ? S’interloqua-t-il devant tant d’agressivité, quoique ça n’aurait pas dû le surprendre, ce n’était qu’un Alpha après tout, probablement incapable de gérer ses propres émotions. 

-Je t’ai vu bailler aux corneilles pendant la réunion, comme si tu n’avais pas envie d’être là, alors que c’est un honneur que d’être invité.

-Je pense en effet que je n’ai pas ma place dans le club de Monsieur Riddle, répondit-il. C’est un choix personnel. Mais je suis tout à fait conscient de la chance d’avoir été invité. Ce fut très instructif.”

Rester courtois et professionnel. Ne pas se laisser emporter par ses émotions. Ne pas se laisser provoquer. Harry ne voulait pas se faire remarquer ni faire d’esclandre, et il était certain qu’en cas de soucis, les deux autres hommes qui se trouvaient derrière lui, des Bêtas, viendraient le rejoindre contre lui.

“Sale petit impertinent ! Tu n’es sûrement pas un sang-pur. Un sang-pur n’aurait pas osé se conduire ainsi !

-La seule personne à ne pas se conduire convenablement ici, Monsieur, c’est vous. Et vous vous étonnez que je ne me sente pas à mon aise ici lorsque je n’entends que préjugés et propos orgueilleux.” 

Oups. Trop tard ? 

L’homme sortit sa baguette et les deux Bêtas firent de même. Le sortilège de protection fusa de sa baguette avant qu’un seul rayon magique ne l’atteigne, et le combat s’engagea.

OoO

Tom regardait avec satisfaction l’assemblée de sorciers qui s’étendait devant lui. Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Chaque mois, ses membres apportaient de nouvelles recrues dans ses rangs. Tous ces sorciers souhaitaient le changement de leur société, ils réclamaient des transformations corps et âmes. Des évolutions qui, pensaient-ils, iraient dans leur sens. 

Au début, oui, tous les changement que Tom avait prévu de faire irait dans le sens de ces idiots de sang-purs. La remise en avant de leurs traditions, la suppression des lois anti magie “noire”, la protection du Secret et une séparation plus stricte des muggles. Mais ce n’était que le début de ce qu’il prévoyait.

Les nés-muggles et sang-mêlés étaient encore au bas de l’échelle, et il comptait bien changer cela. Son statut d’Alpha et sa puissance magique lui permettait d’accéder aux plus hautes instances, normalement réservées aux sang-purs qui se révélaient au final n’être que des Bêta bêtes dont la magie était faible. 

“C’était une bonne réunion, Monseigneur.”

Tom sourit en voyant ces bien-nés s’incliner devant lui et chercher ses bonnes grâces. Ils étaient des êtres pathétiques, comme la plupart des personnes qui composaient la population sorcière, mais il ferait en sorte que tout ça change. 

“Oui, en effet, je-”

Il fut coupé par un éclat de voix et un bruit d’explosion, provenant d’une des salles adjacentes. Ah. Un duel. Tom soupira. Cela arrivait de temps en temps. Trop d’Alphas au même endroit ne pouvait que conduire à des altercations. Ces duels se révélaient souvent inintéressants et stupidement destructeurs, tous ces sorciers n’étant bon qu’à utiliser comme contact du fait de leur nom. 

Nouveau bruit de détonation. Un des duellistes n’y allait pas de main morte sur les sortilèges d’explosion. Il valait mieux qu’il y mette un terme tout de suite avant que le manoir d’Abraxas, l’un des seuls sorciers de cette salle qu’il considérait un tant soit peu, ne soit réduit en cendre.

Tom se fit un chemin parmi les sorciers qui s’écartaient naturellement devant lui, pour se figer une fois arrivée devant le lieu du duel. 

Le combat semblait inégal. Tom voyait trois sorciers, un Alpha et deux Bêta, se battre contre un seul homme, un jeune Bêta. Les sortilèges fusaient de partout à la fois, de manière enchaînée, mais aucun ne semblait toucher leur adversaire. 

“Qui est-ce…? Demanda-t-il en observant avec intérêt le jeune homme valser entre les sortilèges comme s’ils n’étaient pas une menace, des sortilèges extrêmement noirs pourtant, n’utilisant sa magie qu’en cas de besoin. 

-Harry Potter, Monseigneur,” répondit Abraxas qui venait d’arriver à ses côtés. 

Harry Potter leva finalement sa baguette et contra habilement deux sortilèges qu’il n’avait pu éviter autrement, et répliqua d’un ingénieux sortilège de métamorphose en faisant bouger bouger le sol sous un de ses adversaires avant de s’attaquer au second Bêta dont les vêtements se retrouvèrent à s’enrouler autour de ses jambes pour le faire tomber. Deux Stupefy et ils étaient hors d'état de nuire. 

Tom regarda ses mouvements gracieux et la manière dont il se jouait maintenant de l’Alpha sans aucun effort. Oh oui. Ce jeune sorcier lui rappelait clairement un chat jouant avec sa souri avant d’infliger le coup fatal. Harry Potter s’amusait, se rendit-il compte. Il n’avait pas pris ce combat au sérieux et pourtant il était en train de gagner alors qu’il avait eu en face de lui trois sorciers expérimentés. Ses sortilèges relevaient de ceux que l’on utilisait pour faire une farce à ses camarades de classe que de sortilèges utilisés lors d’un duel digne de ce nom. Et pourtant il les utilisait avec une telle adresse que ses adversaires étaient complètement impuissants face à lui.

“Il est fort, murmura-t-il, impressionné malgré lui et bouillant d’en savoir plus sur ce jeune homme. 

-Potter s’est qualifié en demi final du dernier tournoi de duel international. Il s’est fait battre par Filius Flitwick, le champion de cette année, encore. Leur duel a duré plus de deux heures. Si ce n’était pour lui, Potter aurait remporté le tournoi, car l’adversaire de Flitwick en final n’était clairement pas à son niveau.”

Impressionnant. Les duels duraient rarement plus d’une demi-heure. Il pouvait être compliqué de tenir plus, mais tout dépendant de l’endurance magique du sorcier. Deux heures, face à un sorcier tel que Flitwick, reconnu pour être un fin stratège et un grand duelliste, était déjà incroyable, mais ça l’était encore plus quand on pensait à la puissance magique qu’il fallait pour rester face à lui autant de temps. Et Potter semblait encore très jeune.

“C’est moi qui l’ait invité ce soir, précisa Abraxas. 

-Très bon choix. Un très bon choix…”

L’Alpha, dont il ne se souvenait pas le nom, n’eut aucune chance face à Potter. Son partisan envoya un énième  _ bombarda  _ que le Bêta dévia sans aucun mal. Tom n’eut même pas à lever sa baguette pour créer une protection que celle-ci apparut d’elle-même, créée aussitôt par Potter pour protéger la foule de sorciers. 

Puissant, endurant, intelligent et prévoyant. Il possédait toutes les qualités ce qu’il recherchait chez un sorcier et Tom se retrouva complètement séduit,  _ ensorcelé _ , par sa personne. 

Le jeune homme finit le combat d’un sortilège de croque-jambe et son adversaire tomba à la renverse. D’un Avis, Potter fit diversion et l’aveugla momentanément, puis il transplana sans bruit derrière l’Alpha -et ce malgré les barrières anti-transplanage qui rendait  _ extrêmement instable  _ ce genre de manœuvre- et pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge. 

“Je-Je me rends,” bégaya l’Alpha en levant les mains après avoir lâché sa baguette au le sol.

Tom avait eu raison en pensant que le combat était inégal, mais contrairement à ce qu’ils auraient pu penser, il l’avait été pour les trois hommes au tapis. Ils n’avaient eu aucune chance face à Potter. 

Pire, ce duel ne révélait en rien les vrais capacités de ce jeune homme qui n’avait utilisé des sortilèges basiques et enfantin pour les battre. Il avait pris ce combat par-dessus la jambe et il avait gagné de manière magistrale.

“Abraxas, dit-il d’une voix satisfaite. J’aimerai que tu me présentes Monsieur Potter.”

Ce n’était pas un souhait, mais un ordre bien entendu, et Abraxas comprit instantanément le message. Il savait qu’il ne devait pas faire attendre un Seigneur des Ténèbres, et encore moins lorsqu’une obsession le prenait. 

“Tout de suite.”

Malfoy se rendit immédiatement aux côtés du jeune homme qui sembla s’excuser pour le désordre qu’ils avaient mis, mais le blond ne le laissa pas parler et prit son bras pour l’entraîner jusqu’à lui. 

“Harry, je voulais à tout prix que vous rencontriez Monsieur Riddle. Vous êtes après tout la personne que j’ai personnellement invitée.

-Oh, ce n’est pas la peine. Vous êtes sûr que je ne devrai pas partir après tout ça…? 

-Bien sûr que non, vous n’avez fait que vous défendre, et avec brio si je puis dire ! Ah, Tom ! Je te présente Harry Potter. Il est le professeur particulier de mon fils, Lucius, ainsi que des deux filles aînées de Druella et Cygnus. Il enseigne l’art du Duel aux adolescents ainsi qu’aux sorciers confirmés.

-Enchanté Monsieur Potter,” le salua-t-il en libérant presque inconsciemment des phéromones pour l’attirer. 

Potter se tendit de manière presque imperceptible, et Tom ne l’aurait pas vu si ce n’était pour ses épaules tendues. Aucune expression ne traversa son visage ni l’éclat incroyablement vert de ses grands yeux, mais il sut qu’il avait senti son odeur. Quel contrôle. Chaque personne qu’il avait rencontré ne pouvait s’empêcher de réagir face à son odeur presque suffocante. Sa présence seule les faisait frémir habituellement, mais pas lui. Intriguant. 

“C’est un honneur Monsieur Riddle. Lord Malfoy parle de vous avec beaucoup de déférence, et j’avoue avoir suivi votre impressionnant parcours lorsque j’étais encore élève à Hogwarts.”

Tom sourit au jeune homme alors qu’il le détaillait de haut en bas. Tout à fait à son goût. Normalement, il n’était pas le genre d’Alpha à se retenir lorsqu’une personne lui plaisait. Que ce soit des Omégas, des Bêtas ou des Alphas, Tom prenait toujours les devants jusqu’à avoir ladite personne dans son lit, gémissant de plaisir sous lui. Toutefois, dans le cas d’une personne si prometteuse, il se devait de faire l’effort et retenir ses instincts dominants.

“Et vous ne suivez plus ma carrière depuis ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement. 

-Je souhaitais me lancer en politique en réalité, mais j’en ai décidé autrement. Manifestement, ajouta-t-il avec humour. Je m’en suis simplement détourné, mais votre discours était impressionnant.”

Impressionnant, mais pas impressionné. Apparemment, ça n’avait pas suffi à convaincre le jeune homme de songer à rejoindre sa cause. 

“Je déplore que vous ne soyez pas plus intéressé que cela dans la cause que je défends.”

Potter écarquilla légèrement les yeux tandis qu’Abraxas venait de sursauter. 

“Vraiment Harry ? Je pensais que cela vous intéresserait pourtant !

-...Cela m’intéresse, protesta-t-il faiblement. Je ne suis simplement pas convaincu par les personnes qui vous suive, entre autres choses. Cela ne vous concerne pas bien entendu Lord Malfoy. Je sais que vous êtes bien au-dessus des discussions que j’ai pu entendre ce soir.”

Le Bêta regarda furtivement derrière lui où ses trois adversaires gisaient encore sur le sol. 

“Il est fâcheux que mes partisans vous aient donné une mauvaise image de notre groupe.

-Je trouve aussi, mais pour des raisons personnelles je ne souhaite de toute manière pas m’engager dans un groupe politique. N’y voyez rien de personnel, j’apprécie énormément vos idées, même si je ne suis pas certain que vos partisans actuels y voient longtemps leur intérêt,” finit-il d’une voix plus basse.

Tom pouvait ajouter à la liste des qualités d’Harry Potter sa vivacité d’esprit. Décidément, il était trop intéressant pour qu’il n’insiste pas pour qu’il rejoigne ses rangs. Un sorcier de son pédigré devait lui appartenir et porter sa marque. Comment avait-il fait pour lui échapper jusqu’à maintenant ? A se demander à quoi servait les personnes qu’il avait mises en place à Hogwarts si c’était pour qu’un sorcier tel que lui reste dans l’anonymat. Mais maintenant qu’il avait attiré son attention, Tom ne le laisserait pas lui filer entre les doigts.

Si ce n’était pas lui, ce serait un autre groupe qui lui mettrait la main dessus. Il fronça légèrement du nez en pensant à Dumbledore. Non. Potter devait lui appartenir. 

“Et je ne crains de ne rien pouvoir vous apporter. Je n’ai pas de nom qui pourrait vous servir au sein du Ministère.

-Je ne recrute pas que des personnes pouvant m’apporter un pouvoir politique, Monsieur Potter. Votre potentiel se suffit à lui-même.

-Ne vous dévalorisez pas de cette manière Harry, intervint aussi Abraxas. Je crois savoir que le Département des Aurors fait parfois appel à vous en tant que consultant sur certaines affaires. Et votre prestation au dernier tournoi de duel international vous a donné une certaine notoriété après tout.

-Je ne me dévalorise pas, croyez-moi. Je n’ai juste pas l’ambition de me lancer en politique.

-Les quelques idées que j’ai exposé ce soir ne correspondent peut-être pas à votre propre vision du changement que devrait subir notre société.

-...En effet. Il manque un élément qui était essentiel pour moi lorsque j’avais encore envie de faire de la politique.

-Vous m’intriguez, dites-moi donc.”

Potter leva ses beaux yeux verts expressifs sur lui et Tom eut soudainement envie de se perdre en eux. Leur couleur était saisissante. Quelque chose entre l’émeraude et la couleur mortelle de l’ _ Avada Kedavra _ . 

“Je me demande quelle est la place des seconds genres dans votre vision. Vous parlez de la place des nés-muggles et des sang-mêlés, ce qui est une grande avancée en soit, mais rien sur les Bêtas et les Omégas. Je n’ai pas besoin de demander la place des Alphas bien sûr.”

Ainsi donc, le petit Bêta devant lui était gêné de se retrouver dans une telle assemblée d’Alpha. Il pouvait l’être, il avait vu au cours des dernières minutes plus d’un Alpha lorgner sur lui, s’imaginant probablement le faire crier de plaisir en s’enfonçant en lui par d’impérieux coups de reins. Comme si Tom allait laisser un seul de ces hommes poser la main sur cette délicieuse créature. 

“Vous semblez être très progressiste, Monsieur Potter.

-Pas vraiment, je trouve cela normale que l’on juge une personne sur son intelligence et son désir d’apprendre, plutôt que sur sa capacité ou non à porter un enfant. Plusieurs de mes amis, des personnes brillantes et pleines d’ambition, se sont révélés être des Omégas. Tous leurs espoirs de faire carrière se sont écroulés au moment même où ils ont eu leurs premières chaleurs. La société leur a ri au nez lorsqu’elles ont exprimé le souhait de travailler. Moi-même en tant que Bêta qui n’ait pas de contacts, je n’ai aucune chance de changer quoi que ce soit. A l’inverse, beaucoup d’Alphas pensent que tout doit leur tomber dans la bouche sans travailler et qu’ils sont naturellement supérieurs. Ils ne font absolument aucun effort pour s’améliorer. Ils oublient que plusieurs sociétés sorcières et muggles oppriment les Alphas pour leur nature colérique et les fait surveiller de manière très stricte.”

Un argumentaire bien ficelé pour une personne qui ne voulait pas s’engager en politique. Une prestance qui lui plaisait, et une manière de s’adresser à lui sans crainte qui le charmait. 

Ce n’était pas un sujet sur lequel Tom souhaitait avancer. La plupart de ses partisans étaient plus ou moins d’accord pour intégrer,  _ petit à petit _ , les sangs impurs, mais il n’était pas question de toucher à la place des Omégas qui étaient, dans leurs esprits étriqués, sous eux, dans un lit à écarter gentiment les cuisses. 

En réalité, Tom n’avait pas d’avis sur la question. Il méprisait plus ou moins toutes les personnes qui évoluaient autour de lui, sans s’attarder sur leur second genre. Il avait vu beaucoup de familles se servir de leurs Omégas pour tenter de le séduire, et il avait vu ces mêmes Omégas rougir sous ses attentions et se laisser contrôler sans rien redire. Il n’aimait pas cet esprit d’asservissement, peu importe le second genre de ceux qui l’entouraient. Malheureusement pour Harry Potter, beaucoup d’Omégas se complaisaient dans cette soumission qui les arrangeait bien et en jouaient.

“Vous voudriez donc que les Omégas soient poussés à travailler plus ? 

-J’aimerai que les Omégas qui le veulent aient la chance de faire leurs preuves au même titre que les Bêtas. Je sais que beaucoup préfèrent rester s’occuper de leurs enfants, mais ce n’est pas le cas de tous. Ils ne désirent pas tous servir de pondeuse. C’est une question d’éducation.”

Un sourire amusé s’étira sur ses lèvres fines devant l’air sérieux et ardant du jeune homme. 

“Je comprends. C’est vrai que ce n’est pas dans mes objectifs premiers. Mais je ne suis pas contre ajouter de nouvelles causes, surtout avec un tel orateur à mes côtés.”

A nouveau, Tom ne put s’empêcher de libérer des phéromones, et il se pencha sur le jeune homme. Harry fronça le nez et plissa les sourcils. Hmm. Tant d’insoumission, ça lui plaisait. Il sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines à la pensée d’avoir ce Bêta sous ses ordres. 

“Je préfèrerai me contenter d’enseigner. J’espère dans quelques années avoir suffisamment d’expériences pour postuler à Hogwarts.”

Tom allait répondre lorsqu’ils furent dérangés par d’autres de ses partisans qui avaient eux aussi assisté au duel et qui souhaitait féliciter leur jeune invité. Il les entendit parler de cours particuliers, et Tom comprit immédiatement que Potter ne s’était pas rendu ici par intérêt pour sa personne ou pour sa cause mais pour appâter de nouveaux clients, profitant de l’invitation d’Abraxas. Un comportement si Slytherin qu’il ne put s’empêcher d’être ravi. 

Tom s’éloigna de quelques pas et observa le jeune homme évoluer parmi ses partisans. Il n’était pas à son aise, trop tendu et sur ses gardes parmi cette horde d’Alphas affamés, mais il ne montrait aucun signe de crainte. Potter n’avait pas peur d’eux. 

Il ne servait plus à rien d’insister pour ce soir. Ce genre de personne se gagnait sur le long terme. Potter était trop intelligent pour se laisser convaincre en une seule soirée. Il lui faudrait ruser pour le séduire à sa cause. Et peut-être pour le séduire tout court. 

OoO

Harry rentra complètement lessivé de sa soirée au manoir Malfoy, si bien qu’il préféra envoyer de suite un message à tous ses clients pour les prévenir d’un voyage à la dernière minute et de son absence pour les prochains jours à venir. 

Toutes les potions du monde ne pouvait retenir ses chaleurs alors qu’il avait été autant exposé aux phéromones de tous ces Alphas. Et aux phéromones de Tom Riddle. 

Cette enflure l’avait littéralement arrosé tout le temps qu’ils avaient passé à discuter, si bien que même Abraxas avait plissé le nez face à cette odeur intoxicante. Harry pouvait encore le sentir sur lui comme s’il l’avait personnellement embaumé de son odeur, comme s’il était son Oméga. 

Harry retint un grognement et retira vivement le sceau runique de sa nuque. Il n’était l’Oméga de personne. Il était indépendant et refusait de se soumettre. 

Ca ne l’empêcha pas de s’écraser dans son lit en gémissant alors que son ventre se contractait douloureusement, instinctivement dans l’attente d’un Alpha qui voudrait bien s’accoupler avec lui.

Il haïssait son corps pour réagir de la sorte. Il refusait de céder à ses instincts. Il refusait… 

Une plainte échappa à Harry. Il avait chaud, qu’est-ce qu’il avait chaud… Il retira vivement ses vêtements et trembla dans son lit si vide. Ca ne durerait que quelques jours. Il pouvait le faire. Il y était habitué. 

Le lendemain, alors que son esprit était comme plongé dans une brume épaisse qui l’empêchait de réfléchir, il imagina que c’était la main de Riddle qui le pompait durement et ses doigts qui pénétraient avec dextérité son entrée chaude et humide de ses fluides avec son stupide,  _ magnifique _ , visage au-dessus du sien.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Harry était retourné travailler quelques jours après la fin de ses chaleurs. Elles avaient été courtes mais très intenses, bien plus que d’habitude. Il forçait trop sur les potions de suppression et son corps lui faisait sentir que ce n’était pas bon pour lui, plus particulièrement lorsqu’il fréquentait autant d’Alphas. Il allait devoir faire attention et prendre ses précautions à l’avenir, bien qu’il n’était en aucun cas dans ces projets de retourner de si tôt parmi une assemblée d’Alphas bigots.

Le mois d’août était maintenant bien avancé et dans deux semaines seulement, deux de ses élèves favoris iraient prendre le train pour Hogwarts. 

“Monsieur Harry ! S’exclama Andromeda avec des étoiles dans son regard sombre. Père nous a raconté que vous aviez vaincu trois sorciers dans un duel la semaine dernière, est-ce que c’est vrai ?!”

La jeune fille venait tout juste de sortir de la cheminée, suivie de sa jeune soeur et de leur mère, Druella. 

“Andromeda ! La réprimanda sa mère. Où sont tes bonnes manières ? Veuillez l’excuser Monsieur Potter. Je crains que Cygnus n’ait conté vos exploits de la dernière réunion donnée ici par Monsieur Riddle. 

-Ce n’est rien Lady Black, sourit-il. Je raconterai tout à ces jeunes demoiselles en temps et en heure. 

-Bonjour Harry ! Le salua Bellatrix en sautillant jusqu’à lui. Il faudra tout nous raconter !”

Druella soupira et tira derrière elle sa petite dernière, Narcissa, qui s’accrochait à sa robe tout en se cachant. Harry sourit à la timide petite fille. 

“Puis-je vous laisser Narcissa aujourd’hui ? Je ne pourrai pas m’occuper d’elle. Autant qu’elle reste avec ses soeurs.

-Oh, oui bien sûr. Mademoiselle Narcissa possède-t-elle déjà une baguette ?” Demanda-t-il à la petite blonde.

Narcissa sourit doucement et sortit de sa manche une baguette d’ébène. 

“Parfait ! Nous apprendrons à Mademoiselle quelques sortilèges si cela vous va Lady Black ?”

Druella sourit, satisfaite, et laissa ses filles à ses bons soins. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune Lucius les rejoint et ils prirent tous ensemble le chemin pour rejoindre les jardins où il s’était déjà installé. 

“Racontez-nous ! Exigèrent en même temps Andromeda et Bellatrix. 

-Il n’y a rien de bien excitant à regarder, mes demoiselles. Je crains que mes adversaires ne se soient pas beaucoup entraînés, et je suis certain que vous auriez réussi à les vaincre sans aucune difficulté !”

Les jeunes filles gloussèrent, les joues rouges. 

“Je vais vous apprendre les sortilèges que j’ai utilisé, cela vous irait-il ? Lucius ?

-Oh oui ! S’émerveilla le garçonnet. 

-Vous en connaissez pas ailleurs un, puisque j’ai utilisé l’Avis, le sortilège que nous avons travaillé la dernière fois, pour distraire mon adversaire et l’empêcher de m’attaquer. 

-Mais c’est un sortilège mineur… Dit Lucius en haussant les sourcils.

-C’est justement parce que c’est un sortilège mineur que votre adversaire ne s’y attendra pas et sera désarçonné lors d’un duel. Les coups les plus faciles sont souvent les plus efficaces. Il vous sera utile de connaître des sortilèges plus puissant et plus dur à assimiler, mais les sortilèges qui vous feront gagner ne seront pas forcément ceux-là.”

Andromeda et Bellatrix buvaient ses paroles et s’attelèrent immédiatement à faire apparaître des oiseaux. Narcissa, plus réservée, commença elle aussi à faire le mouvement du sortilège Avis.

Harry retira sa veste en maudissant la chaleur étouffante de ce mois d’août et d’un coup de baguette, des verres vides apparurent et se remplirent d’eau, puis ils lévitèrent jusqu’aux enfants. Il se permit de retirer les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise à col haut, généralement fermée pour ne prendre aucun risque. Abraxas ou quelqu’un d’autre aurait pu voir le sceau runique qui couvrait sa glande olfactive.

“Vous semblez savoir y faire avec les enfants, Monsieur Potter.”

Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas sursauter mais il ne put s’empêcher d’écarquiller les yeux. Riddle se tenait dans son dos. Quand était-il arrivé ? Il ne l’avait pas senti, et encore moins entendu. Il se retourna lentement, l’air faussement décontracté. 

Bon sang, pourquoi était-il aussi beau ? 

L’homme se tenait à quelques pas de lui et l’observait de ses yeux argentés. Harry ne put s’empêcher de le dévisager, avant que cette sensation d’étouffement qui l’avait presque fait défaillir la semaine dernière ne se fasse sentir. Lord Malfoy avait eu raison lors de sa description de Riddle. Sa présence était très intense, et Harry avait du mal à garder le contrôle de lui-même. Sa magie était si lourde et noire qu’elle semblait être partout autour de lui, faisant comme pression pour le soumettre. 

“Monsieur Riddle, c’est une surprise, je ne m’attendais pas à vous voir. 

-J’étais avec Abraxas pour affaire, mais nous venons de terminer. J’espérais vous voir plus tôt, mais j’ai appris que vous étiez parti en voyage. J’étais déçu, mais je suis heureux de vous croiser à nouveau.”

Harry cligna simplement des yeux en inspirant calmement, toujours souriant. Il n’avait pas prévu que l’homme s’entiche de lui en une simple soirée. Il avait juste prévu d’y aller puis de repartir sans se faire remarquer. Forcément, il avait fallu qu’il se montre impulsif et qu’il joue avec ces trois idiots… 

“Oh. Je suis navré. J’étais en France chez des amis.

-Nous n’avons pas eu le temps de finir notre conversation la semaine dernière, cela m’a énormément attristé, j’espérais pouvoir parler plus longtemps avec vous. Vous étiez la seule personne digne d’intérêt.

-Je… Monsieur Riddle. J’aimerai que cela soit clair que je ne suis pas intéressé par votre… _Club_ , si l’on peut appeler cela ainsi.”

Harry jeta un coup d’oeil aux enfants qui continuaient de travailler leurs sortilèges sans faire attention à ce qui se passaient autour d’eux, s’arrosant mutuellement d _’Aguamenti_ sous le soleil de plomb.

“Pourquoi être si catégorique ? Demanda Riddle avec un sourire aux lèvres, très peu impressionné par sa soudaine déclaration. Nous avons tellement de choses à discuter. Peut-être auriez-vous un moment à me consacrer ?”

Comme la dernière fois, Harry sentit l’odeur de ses phéromones lui faire tourner la tête, comme s’il venait soudainement de boire une pinte de Whisky pur feu d’une traite. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il faisait ça ? Avait-il vraiment besoin de libérer un telle quantité de phéromones juste à côté de lui ? Harry inspira de nouveau et il frissonna à l’odeur de cette flagrance musquée, faite pour attirer des personnes comme lui. Un Oméga. 

“Cessez de faire ça… Souffla-t-il en retenant un gémissement. 

-De faire quoi ? 

-De m’arroser avec vos… Urgh. Cessez de vous comporter comme un Alpha adolescent incapable de se retenir. Vous êtes adulte par Merlin ! Et nous sommes en présence d’enfants !”

Harry savait qu’il ne devait pas le provoquer, il constatait bien que cela ne faisait que nourrir cette obsession que Riddle semblait avoir soudainement développé pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Clairement cet Alpha essayait de le soumettre et Harry n’était pas homme à se laisser faire de la sorte. Plus on tentait de le contrôler et plus il se battait. C’était dans sa nature.

Riddle écarquilla légèrement les yeux, mais ne dit rien et surtout arrêta de libérer ses phéromones intoxicantes. 

“Je vous prie de me pardonner, Monsieur Potter, je ne me rendais pas compte que je vous mettais mal à l’aise.”

Harry faillit hurler. Son visage était probablement rouge de colère. Il ne se rendait pas compte ?! Le culot de cet homme…! 

“... Vous m’excuserez mais je dois retourner à mon cours. Je ne voudrai pas que Lord Malfoy pense que je ne fais pas mon travail convenablement. 

-Je vous attendrai donc, déclara Riddle en souriant. Je serai à l’intérieur. 

-Quoi ? Mais mon cours vient de commencer, et je dois rester avec les enfants tout l’après-midi !”

Il n’allait quand même pas l’attendre ? N’est-ce pas ? Harry déglutit. 

“Oh. Eh bien, je dois dire que cela fait longtemps que je n’ai pas joué les professeurs et Cygnus m’a dit que Bellatrix a beaucoup de potentiels. J’aimerai beaucoup vous assister.”

Mais. Non ! D’où est-ce qu’il lui demandait ça ?! Il en était hors de question ! Harry ne voulait certainement pas passer son après-midi avec cet homme ! Certes, il était intelligent, impressionnant et son regard pesant sur lui lui faisait ressentir des choses qu’il n’avait pas ressenti depuis des années, mais… Non ! Ce n’était pas bien ! Est-ce qu’il n’avait pas un travail ? Des projets de lois à rédiger ? Des minions à diriger ?

“Je… Pardon ? Réussit-il seulement à bafouiller. 

-Nous pourrions montrer à ces jeunes gens ce qu’est un vrai duel, au passage.”

Cette pensée le court-circuita immédiatement. La perspective n’aurait pas dû autant émoustiller Harry, mais il n’était pas du genre à refuser un duel. Et Riddle était un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait beau avoir de l’ambition et savoir se montrer rusé quand il le fallait, Harry n’en restait pas moins un Gryffindor. Quel lâche aurait-il été s’il avait refusé ? L’art du duel était dans son sang, et il adorait ça.

“Vous voulez vous battre contre moi ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire soudainement mutin. 

-Votre combat contre mes partisans était inégal. Je pense qu’il est temps de vous donner un _vrai_ challenge.”

Les yeux argentés de Riddle brillaient d’une lueur carmine. Harry ne put s’empêcher de se sentir excité à la perspective de le combattre.

“Je ne peux pas vous contredire là-dessus, dit-il avec une moue amusée. Très bien. 

-Vous acceptez ? Je pensais qu’il faudrait que je bataille plus que ça.

-J’accepte, mais si je gagne, j’ai le droit de crier sur les toits que j’ai vaincu un seigneur des ténèbres.”

Riddle s’arrêta pendant un instant avant de se mettre à rire. 

“Vous êtes intriguant, Monsieur Potter. 

-Et vous énervant. J’ai hâte de vous faire mordre la poussière. Andromeda, Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa, venez les enfants !”

Harry leva des protections autour du jardin pour protéger autant les enfants que la bâtisse. Qui sait ce qui pouvait se passer. Un duel privé avec un mage noir, cela signifiait plus de liberté qu’en duel réglementaire et public, même s’il devait se souvenir de se limiter pour ne pas effrayer les enfants.

“Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Demanda Bellatrix avec de grands yeux brillants. 

-Monsieur Riddle est d’accord pour que nous vous fassions une démonstration de duel.”

Andromeda et Bellatrix se retinrent clairement de sauter de joie, sachant probablement à qui elles avaient à faire. Elles emmenèrent avec elles leur petite soeur ainsi que Lucius pour qu’ils se mettent à l’écart, en dehors des barrières de protection levées.

“Vous êtes différent de personnes que je fréquente habituellement, continua Riddle avec un sourire alors qu’il retirait le dessus de sa robe de sorcier pour la poser à côté de celle de Harry. Vous êtes plus malin. Et plus fort aussi. 

-Vous ne devriez pas juste fréquenter les Vingt-Huit Sacrés. Vous verriez que je ne suis pas unique et qu’il y a beaucoup de sorciers comme moi. 

-Je doute de trouver un autre sorcier comme vous.”

Harry détailla le physique de rêve que Riddle cachait sous ses lourdes robes noires. Par Merlin, il était vraiment à tomber. Des épaules larges, de longues jambes solides et des hanches étroites, une poitrine enserrée dans une chemise blanche très ajustée qui ne laissait rien à l’imagination. Il était vraiment l’Alpha dans toute sa splendeur. 

Il se permit de retrousser les manches de sa chemise jusqu’à ses coudes et de défaire un troisième bouton. Il se mit en garde, à une dizaine de mètre de Riddle qui se tenait prêt lui aussi. 

Andromeda donna le signal. 

Les premiers sortilèges fusèrent à toute vitesse et ils s’écrasèrent tous sur leur bouclier respectif. Un commencement en douceur pour tester les réflexes de l’autre. Riddle avait l’avantage car il l’avait vu combattre une fois, et il avait même peut-être eu le temps de faire quelques recherches sur les duels qu’il avait fait auparavant. Harry quant à lui ne connaissait rien des forces et faiblesses de Riddle. Il ne pouvait qu’extrapoler avec pour seule base la connaissance que l’Alpha était un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il devait avoir une force brute extraordinaire et une endurance à toute épreuve, ainsi qu’un répertoire de sortilège solide et vaste. Bien plus que celui de Harry. Il devait compter sur le fait qu’il le sous-estimerait.

Harry espérait qu’Abraxas leur pardonnerait pour son jardin, car ils allaient sûrement faire quelques dégâts dans sa pelouse bien verte. C’était même certain, car une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Il voulait savoir quel était son niveau ? Eh bien Harry allait lui en donner pour son argent. Ca allait le vider de ses réserves, mais tant pis. Il avait toujours rêvé d’utiliser _ça_ en duel.

Le jeune Oméga creusa la terre d’un _Defodio_ tout en jetant plusieurs _Expulso_ en direction de Riddle qui se contentait maintenant d’observer ses manoeuvres. Harry avança sur lui tout en continuant de creuser le sol. Harry le força à bouger à coup d’ _Ectoplasmus_ et d’ _Incarcerem_ , le forçant à éviter ses attaques plutôt qu’à les parer. Riddle avait dû se rendre compte de ce qu’il faisait car il pointa sa baguette sur le sol. D’un sortilège de métamorphose, les symboles creusés dans terre se solidifièrent jusqu’à devenir roche et chaque fissure créés fut immédiatement bouchée par un sortilège de glue pour protéger sa manoeuvre.

Riddle prit exemple sur ses sortilèges car après avoir transfiguré la terre en roche, il la fit exploser pour les faire voler vers lui d’un puissant _Waddiwasi_. Harry leva sa baguette et murmura _‘Protego Horribilis’_ pour se protéger des bouts de roches qui explosèrent au contact de son bouclier magique qui finit par lui aussi exploser sous les impacts. 

“ _Quassum_ !” Prononça-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le sol.

Une lumière vive dévoila la rune qu’il avait créé sous eux et le sol se mit à se mouver sous Riddle, jusqu’à qu’une créature de roche et de terre d’au moins trois mètres ne prenne vie, attaquant l’Alpha de ses multiples queues meurtrières.

Harry souffla. Comme il s’y attendait, ce sortilège lui avait pris énormément de magie, mais il en avait encore sous le pied pour lorsque Riddle en aurait fini avec son monstre. Une bonne manière d’estimer ce qu’il valait vraiment. En prévoyance, Harry s’agenouilla sans lâcher Riddle des yeux et ramassa une pierre acérée. Il se coupa la paume et l’appliqua au sol pour mêler son sang à sa créature, la renforçant d’autant plus. La créature émit un long bruit de gorge rauque et plongea brutalement sur Riddle.

Riddle décapita sa créature et coupa nombreuses de ses queues à coup de _Diffindo,_ mais ça n’allait pas être aussi simple. Son adversaire eut malgré tout le temps de lui envoyer un sortilège, un _Crucio_ , s’il en croyait la couleur, mais il ne se laissa pas atteindre et recula pour éviter les différents sortilèges que Riddle lui envoyait habilement tout en se battant contre sa créature. 

Cet homme était sacrément doué et Harry doutait finalement de pouvoir réussir à le battre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrivait à parer facilement les attaques de son golem tout en continuant de l’attaquer de loin.

“ _Amplificatum_ ! Cria Riddle sur sa créature déjà bien grande et Harry écarquilla les yeux en la voyant grandir encore et encore jusqu’à devenir absolument immense. _Confringo_!”

Qu-Comment ?! Sa créature, énorme, se fissura avant d’exploser et d’être réduit en morceau. Riddle se mit à rire devant sa mine déconfite.

“Un joli sortilège, beau mélange de runes et de magie, mais j’ai bien vu qu’il mettait du temps à reprendre forme après que j’ai découpé une de ses queues. Pas assez de matière, Monsieur Potter.”

Il l’avait fait grandir pour fragiliser sa structure après que la terre et la roche se soient nouvellement réparti dans la nouvelle structure, afin de la faire exploser plus facilement. Harry fronça les sourcils, puis finalement esquissa un rictus. Riddle l’avait vu et se préparait déjà à sa prochaine attaque.

Comme Riddle avant, Harry se concentra sur les morceaux de roches dispersé maintenant autour de l’Alpha.

“ _Waddiwasi_ !”

Riddle se protégeait déjà d’un puissant bouclier, mais Harry n’était pas en reste et dupliquait encore et encore les morceaux de roches éclatés à coup de _Gemino_ pour continuer à attaquer sans relâche jusqu’à ce que son bouclier ne flanche. Le soucis était de savoir combien de temps chacun d’eux pourrait tenir. Harry s’épuisait. Le combat contre ce satané demi-Goblin de Flitwick n’avait pas été moitié aussi intense que celui-ci. Il s’agissait alors d’un duel réglementaire, avec des règles strictes. Il n’aurait pas eu le droit d’utiliser un tel monstre en duel, ça frôlait trop les rituels de magie noire pour ça.

Riddle finit par disparaître après avoir créé une tempête de sable qui l’aveugla momentanément. Harry relâcha ses sortilèges et les pierres retombèrent au sol, mais il leva de suite un bouclier autour de lui-même.

Où est-ce qu’il se cachait ? Il n’arrivait pas à sentir sa présence. Maudit Alpha, grogna-t-il intérieurement. Cet homme ne pouvait s’empêcher de libérer ses phéromones à cette odeur si irrésistible, mais il arrivait parfaitement à cacher son aura magique. Impossible de dire dans quelle direction allait venir le prochain coup. 

Soudainement, Harry tomba, percuté par des lianes qui s’enroulèrent autour de son corps. Son bouclier avait lâché et il était prisonnier d’un _Incarcerem._

“ _Diffindo_ ,” grinça-t-il immédiatement, puisant dans ses réserves pour utiliser ce sort sans baguette. 

Harry roula sur le côté pour récupérer sa baguette, un sourire étrangement heureux aux lèvres. Jamais il ne s’était battu comme ça et ça lui faisait du bien. 

“ _Lumus Solem_ !”

Harry aperçut l’ombre de Riddle et d’un _‘Eripiant partas’_ , le sable se dispersa, balayé par le vent, mais c’était trop tard. Un _Imperio_ le toucha en pleine poitrine. Harry se figea, déterminé à lui faire croire que le sortilège avait fonctionné. L’Oméga se concentra sur ses barrières d’occlumens afin de garder l’esprit alerte. 

“Donnes-moi ta baguette, Harry,” lui susurra Riddle d’une voix enjouée.

Harry fit mine de tendre le bras et Riddle s’approcha de lui. Une fois qu’il fut assez proche, Harry transfigura la pierre qu’il tenait toujours en dague tranchante. D’un mouvement vif, il attaqua et trancha le devant de la chemise de Riddle. L’Alpha recula, surpris par sa manoeuvre et sûrement l’échec de son sort, et Harry l’attaqua sans relâche, le faisant reculer en espérant qu’il tombe dans l’un des cratères provoqués par le combat. De toute manière, il n’avait plus aucune goutte de magie. Continuer de se battre à coup de sortilège le ferait perdre à coup sûr. 

Riddle l’imita et un poignard apparu dans sa main. Il pouvait clairement utiliser la magie mais semblait d’humeur à jouer le jeu des armes blanches. 

En bon attrapeur, Harry fit passer sa lame d’un main à l’autre en tournoyant sur lui-même, mais Riddle était rapide pour quelqu’un de sa corpulence et quelques instants seulement plus tard, c’est l’Oméga qui se mit à reculer tout en parant pour éviter un coup de lame tranchante. Harry se retrouva rapidement acculé contre un arbre au tronc large qui avait survécu à la bataille. 

Riddle attrapa son bras qui tenait la dague pour le plaquer contre le bois et le dominer de toute sa hauteur. Harry fit sauter sa dague jusqu’à son autre main pour coller sa lame contre son ventre, mais déjà l’Alpha pressait son propre poignard contre sa gorge offerte. 

Harry était en sueur et soufflait fort. Il avait perdu. Riddle pouvait le désarmer quand il voulait d’un simple sortilège sans baguette alors qu’il était bien incapable de magie pour le moment. Il leva les yeux vers son adversaire, s’attendant à une remarque sarcastique, mais il se perdit à la place dans deux beaux yeux argentés qui l’admiraient et le dévoraient du regard.

Tom Riddle se pencha et l’embrassa avec fougue. Ils lâchèrent tous deux leurs armes et Harry sentit deux bras possessif s’enrouler autour de sa taille pour le coller contre un torse large, puissant et à l’odeur délicieuse. Harry répondit passionnément à son baiser, ses mains posées sur ses épaules à apprécier la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui et son odeur… Oh par Merlin son odeur... Et bon sang, qu’il embrassait bien. 

Harry laissa sa langue venir à la rencontre de la sienne et il se perdit contre lui. Il se soumettait, cet Alpha le méritait, il l’avait battu et il était puissant… _Son Alpha…_

“OH MORGANA !”

Ce cri le fit sortir de sa transe et il repoussa Riddle en rougissant. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il était en train de faire ?!

“Mon parc ! S’écria Abraxas Malfoy. Il est- Oh par Circé, que s’est-il passé ici ?!

-Lord Malfoy, je suis vraiment désolé… Commença Harry. 

-Ce n’est rien Abraxas, le coupa Riddle. Nous ne faisions qu’un petit combat. Nous avons trouvé que c’était une bonne idée de montrer ce qu’est un vrai duel à Lucius et ces demoiselles. 

-C’était génial ! S’époumona Bellatrix en sautillant. Je veux apprendre tout ça, c’était incroyable quand le monstre est sorti de terre ! Harry apprends-moi !”

Andromeda était dans le même état d’excitation, surtout dû à toute la magie qu’ils avaient utilisé et qui les intoxiquait mieux que n’importe quel kilo de sucreries. Elles allaient être intenables tout l’après-midi, maugréa-t-il intérieurement, et Harry n’avait pas l’énergie pour s’occuper de tous les quatre dans cet état. 

“Bellatrix, Andromeda, vous allez jouer à un petit jeu avec Narcissa et Lucius pendant que nous arrangeons le parc de Lord Malfoy, d’accord ? Apprenez leur le sortilège du décollage et faites en une version du jeu du Chat et de la Souris. Celui qui a le plus décollé a perdu, d’accord ?”

Les enfants crièrent de joie et partirent pour une partie du terrain qui n’avait pas été horriblement massacrée.

“Désolé Lord Malfoy, s’excusa-t-il platement.

-...Ce n’est rien Monsieur Potter. Je comprends bien que vous n’aviez pas prévu cela… Je vous fais confiance pour tout remettre en ordre.”

Harry hocha vivement la tête même s’il ne savait pas comment il allait faire avec ses réserves complètement vidées. 

“Je vais rester aider Harry, Abraxas.”

Malfoy acquiesça puis retourna en grommelant à l’intérieur du manoir. Harry soupira et ferma les yeux. 

“Merci pour ce combat, Harry, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m’étais pas autant amusé.”

Il se tourna vers Riddle qui souriait tranquillement. Lui aussi était en sueur, mais il était loin d’être dans son état de fatigue. Harry secoua la tête en souriant à son tour. 

“Moi aussi, je me suis bien amusé.” 

Et il fallait dire que le baiser à la fin avait été tout à fait délicieux et avait clos le combat d’une bien agréable manière. 

“Je suis impressionné par votre manière de manier le couteau, dit Riddle d’une voix impressionnée. Très peu de sorciers s’embêtent à apprendre cet art. 

-Comme vous ? Pour un suprémaciste, vous vous y connaissez pas mal en art muggle.”

Harry se tourna vers le parc dévasté et il grimaça. Ils n’y avaient pas été de main morte et la plupart des dégâts avaient été causés par lui-même. 

“Vous allez devoir tout arranger vous-même, je n’ai plus de jus, dit-il les mains sur les hanches. 

-Je m’en suis douté.”

Riddle leva sa baguette et les trous se mirent à se remplir d’eux-même avec la terre qui se trouvait éparpillé autour d’eux. Sans aucun effort. A quel point cet homme était-il puissant ?

“Merci,” soupira-t-il en s’asseyant par terre, les jambes tremblantes. 

Merlin, il était vraiment épuisé. 

“De rien.”

L’Alpha s’assit à ses côtés et regarda sa magie à l’oeuvre. Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire en voyant ce puissant mage noir se conduire aussi simplement. 

“Je n’arrive pas à croire que vous m’ayez lancé deux Impardonnables. 

-Et je n’arrive pas à croire que vous ayez résisté aussi bien à l’imperium. J’avoue avoir été surpris par votre contre-attaque.”

Harry regarda avec fierté la coupure dans la chemise de Riddle.

“Désolé pour votre chemise.” 

Il n’était pas désolé le moins du monde, mais c’était de rigueur. Il fallait savoir être bon perdant. 

“Je pensais que vous m’en voudriez de vous avoir embrasser. Je n’ai pas réussi à m’en empêcher. 

-... Nan, dit-il en balayant son inquiétude d’un mouvement de main. Vous avez de la chance de si bien embrasser. Un autre aurait pris un coup pour ça. Mais ça vous arrive souvent d’embrasser les gens que vous connaissez à peine ? 

-Vous avez pointé un poignard sur mon ventre, j’estime que nous nous connaissons suffisamment.”

Harry ne put s’empêcher de rire à sa remarque.

“Et je pense avoir établi clairement la semaine dernière que vous me plaisiez.

-Toutes les personnes dans la salle ont dû s’en rendre compte ! S’exclama Harry avec exaspération. Ca devrait être illégal de faire des choses pareil ! On n’a pas idée d’asperger les gens de phéromones de cette manière !”

Riddle le regardait toujours de ses yeux perçants, comme s’il tentait d’entrer dans sa tête. Harry espérait qu’il resterait à l’extérieur. Il tenait trop à ses secrets.

“Je n’y peux rien si vous m’attirez autant.

-Je n’ai rien fait pour vous attirer, répondit-il en reportant son regard sur le ciel bleu, un peu gêné mais rougissant. J’espérais passer sous radar. Je savais que Lord Malfoy ne me laisserait pas lui dire non pour sa soirée, mais je ne voulais pas attirer l’attention. 

-J’ai eu de la chance de vous trouver. Un sorcier puissant, intelligent et débrouillard, qui ne tremble pas comme une feuille devant moi.”

Harry se tendit. Autant il s’était bien amusé, mais la tournure que prenait cette conversation ne lui plaisait pas. 

“Je vous l’ai dit, je ne veux pas m’engager dans un groupe politisé. J’ai vu ce que vous faisiez à vos partisans. Ils sont marqués. Je refuse d’être marqué par qui que ce soit.”

Il bataillait depuis trop longtemps, à cacher son identité, pour se faire marquer comme du bétail d’une autre façon.

“Alors laissez-moi juste vous séduire ?”

Cette fois-ci, Harry rougit comme une tomate trop mûre. Cette proposition, venant de _cet Alpha_ , c’était trop pour l’Oméga qu’il était. 

“Je-Non ! Couina-t-il. 

-Non ? Demanda Riddle en soulevant un de ses sourcils parfait. Et vous pensez sérieusement que je vais me contenter de cette réponse ? Tous les sorciers qui m’entourent, Abraxas compris, le Ministre de la Magie compris, tremblent devant moi. La simple sensation de ma magie les fait devenir doux comme des agneaux. Mon odeur et ma magie les soumettent automatiquement mais vous… Vous êtes là à rire à mes tentatives de séduction, alors que je vous ai littéralement mis un couteau sous la gorge.”

Harry déglutit. Oh. Eh bien… Que répondre à ça ? 

“Vous m’avez posé des questions sur la position des Omégas et des Bêta la semaine dernière. Je déteste la soumission aveugle. Ils se mettent tous à genoux parce que je suis puissant, mais ils ne réfléchissent pas à ce qu’il y a derrière. Vous avez tout de suite vu plus loin que mon discours. Vous ne vous soumettez pas, pas comme un Oméga qui plie l’échine si facilement, pas comme un Bêta lambda ou un de ces Alphas qui ne cherchent que leur intérêt. Vous êtes... différent.”

Oh mince. Riddle semblait vraiment accroc. Harry déglutit difficilement, ayant l’impression d’avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Visiblement cet Alpha qui soumettait quiconque d’un simple coup d’oeil avait du mal à se retrouver dans leur société et il semblait être heureux d’avoir trouvé un Bêta qui correspondait à ses désirs. Or, Harry était un Oméga qui cachait désespérément son statut pour garder sa liberté. Il avait l’impression d’être un menteur.

“Je-Je ne suis pas si différent. J’ai juste une sensibilité différente.

-Vous êtes spécial, gémit presque l’Alpha à ses côtés. Je comprends que vous ne me fassiez pas encore confiance. Cela changera avec le temps.”

OoO

Tom respirait à plein poumons l’odeur subtile du Bêta, une effluve délicate et florale qu’il aurait pu respirer pendant des heures s’il l’avait pu. Que n’aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir se nicher dans la nuque du jeune homme pour y rester, et peut-être même mordiller la peau cachée sous sa chemise qui demeurait fermée. Quel dommage qu’il ne puisse pas sentir son odeur à plein nez, comme il aurait pu le faire avec l’odeur d’un Oméga. 

“Comment ça, ‘ça changera avec le temps ?’ Demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui. 

-Je vous embauche. Le 1er septembre approche et beaucoup de vos élèves ne seront plus disponibles. Mes adeptes auraient bien besoin d’une remise à niveau. J’ai pu constater que leur niveau était bien bas.

-Je suis certain que j’aurai plus qu’à faire en septembre et les mois d’après, je vous remercie…

-5 gallions l’heure. Et par personne. Je peux vous garantir au moins cinq élèves ainsi que plusieurs heures par session.”

Comme d’habitude, le visage de Potter ne révélait rien de ses véritables sentiments, mais il pouvait tout de même voir dans ses yeux un certain intérêt. Tom avait fait ses recherches. Harry était parti de chez ses parents à peine ses dix-huit ans passés et il s’était débrouillé seul depuis ce temps-là. Comme il venait d’une branche inférieure à celle des Potter, sa famille n’était pas réellement fortunée et il avait dû travailler dur pour passer sa Maîtrise de Duel -en deux ans seulement- tout en vivant à côté.

Il ne passerait pas à côté d’une telle somme, Tom savait que Potter ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire non à autant d’argent. S’il ne pouvait l’appater avec de beaux discours et un physique avantageux, il le pourrait avec de l’argent.

“...Pendant combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité. 

-J’ai de nombreux suivants. Cela peut durer des mois.”

Oui, des mois où il pourrait côtoyer le jeune Bêta. Leurs rencontres seraient succinctes, car il était lui-même très occupé au Ministère et par ses partisans, mais ça lui permettrait de mettre Harry en contact avec les personnes qu’il aurait lui-même choisi et de le voir. Avant la fin de l’année, ce Bêta serait sien.

“Vendu. Je travaille pour vous.

-Parfait.”

Tom se releva et tendit une main pour aider le sorcier à faire de même. Harry glissa sa main dans la sienne et se leva à son tour. 

“Vous commencerez à la rentrée des classes.” 

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Harry avait été inquiet lorsqu’il s’était rendu compte qu’il allait avoir affaire aux mêmes idiots qu’il avait battus en duel. Plusieurs heures par jour avec des suprématistes n’ayant pour eux que leur sang pur et leur statut d’Alpha. Ô joie, s’était-il dit.

Il devait être fort. Il le faisait uniquement pour l’argent. Il avait eu beaucoup de difficultés au cours des dernières années et c’était sa récompense. Et puis, ce n’est pas comme s’il allait fréquenter Riddle, n’est-ce pas ? C’était un politicien, un _Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Il devait être terriblement occupé, avec à peine le temps de dormir. 

Parfois, Harry rougissait d’embarras en repensant à cette journée où ils s’étaient combattus puis embrassés. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas y songer, mais les lèvres et les mains de cet homme, cet homme extrêmement dangereux qui avait le potentiel de ruiner entièrement son existence et pourquoi il s’était battu ces dernières années, faisaient parties de ses récents fantasmes. 

Non vraiment mieux valait-il mieux ne pas y penser et espérer que ce jeu de séduction auquel le Seigneur des Ténèbres s’était adonné n’était que ça, un simple jeu. Il y avait probablement beaucoup d’autres personnes plus mûres que lui et plus intéressante que lui autant sur le plan magique que physique. 

Le souci c’est que même si Harry souhaitait se tenir loin de tout cette agitation et ce danger qu’il représentait, Tom Riddle agissait tel un aimant sur lui. 

Contrairement à ce qu’il avait pensé, les premières séances avec ses nouveaux élèves avaient été tout à fait correctes. Les quatre Alphas que Riddle lui avaient trouvé étaient intelligents bien qu’un peu rouillés. Ils avaient de la conversation mais respectaient les limites de ce qui était acceptable. Ils parlaient de leur travail ainsi que de leur vision de l’avenir, tout en restant correct et sans jamais cracher sur la pureté du sang ou les Omégas, comme il l’avait pu entendre lors de la soirée organisée au Manoir Malfoy. 

Il s’agissait simplement d’hommes désireux de se remettre en forme, autant sur le plan physique que magique. Harry avait pu commencer son travail plus sereinement qu’il ne l’aurait pensé, même si le fait de travailler avec des hommes du double de son âge lui faisait quelque peu étrange. C’était une autre manière de travailler qui ne lui déplaisait pas. 

Riddle était resté relativement absent, malgré le fait qu’il donne ses cours dans une salle de sa propre résidence, et Harry ne savait finalement pas s’il était heureux de ne pas l’avoir dans les pattes ou déçu de ne pas le voir et lui parler. 

“Monsieur Potter ?”

Harry cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Gibbon. L’homme d’une petite quarantaine d’année, un peu bedonnant mais au sourire facile et à l’œil malicieux, venait de gagner son duel contre Dolohov. Il ne payait pas de mine, mais il était fort. Un très bon stratège sous de faux airs gentillets. 

“Oui ? Bravo pour votre victoire au passage. C’était très bien joué. 

-Merci. Je me demandais… Notre Seigneur… Je veux dire Monsieur Riddle nous a dit que vous enseignez d’autres arts, mais je pense qu’il ne sait pas lui-même l’étendu de vos activités.”

Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Ils étaient vraiment tous à la botte de Riddle. Ces Alphas puissants, ces sang-purs, l’appelaient “leur seigneur”, alors que Riddle était un sang mêlé aux origines douteuses. Il était décidément impressionnant.

“Ne vous empêchez pas de l’appeler comme vous le souhaitez. Je suis au courant de son statut. C’est un sorcier puissant, il est difficile de passer à côté, dit-il avec un sourire en coin avant de reprendre sur le sujet de sa question. Je peux en effet vous enseigner d’autres arts que le duel. Je pratique l’Occlumencie, et je peux aussi introduire à la Légimencie, mais je ne suis guère spécialiste.”

Harry était étonné qu’on lui demande des leçons à côté, il avait pensé que ces hommes resteraient strictement à la place où Riddle les avait mis, mais il était content de constater qu’ils étaient vraiment intéressés par ce qu’il avait à apprendre.

“Vous n’êtes pas mauvais en métamorphose non plus. J’ai vu votre duel contre cet idiot de Dorny. C’était bien de le remettre à sa place. Ce genre de sorciers parlent fort mais n’agissent pas beaucoup, ils se pensent supérieur à tout le monde sans faire le moindre effort.”

Harry acquiesça, bien d’accord avec Gibbon. C’était bien vrai ça ! 

“Je me suis bien amusé à le mettre à terre, acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête. Hm, oui je peux vous enseigner des sortilèges de métamorphose de plus haut niveau ou bien adapter ce que vous connaissez déjà au duel. On sous-estime souvent l’utilité de la métamorphose en duel, pourtant tout à matière à être métamorphoser. 

-J’ai pu le constater lors de votre duel.” 

Gibbon lui sourit, le torse bombé et le dos bien redressé, tentative classique de séduction pour un Alpha. Ah mince, il tentait de le séduire. Adieu, respect des limites… Harry aurait dû savoir qu’au bout d’un certain temps, l’un d’entre eux tenteraient quelque chose.

Riddle ça pouvait passer. Il était un homme très attirant, charismatique et intéressant, qui s’intéressait à lui pour autre chose que son physique. Et surtout, il n’était pas si vieux que ça, un peu plus de la trentaine. Ils avaient quoi ? Dix ou quinze ans d’écart tout au plus, et ça restait un sacré écart pour Harry. Mais Gibbon ? Cet homme aurait pu être son père. En plus, il n’était pas du tout à son goût. Et son odeur ne l’attirait _pas du tout_.

Harry préférait l’odeur de la demeure qui l’entourait. C’est la seule chose qui lui faisait supporter les phéromones de Gibbon à cet instant présent. 

“Je suppose que je peux agrémenter un peu mon cours ici, dit-il pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu’il n’était pas intéressé. 

-Vous pourriez peut-être venir chez moi en soirée afin que vous m’expliquiez, en toute tranquillité ?”

Apparemment, Harry avait été trop subtil et bien qu’il n’en avait jamais lancé, la malédiction du Cruciatus était au bord de ses lèvres et de sa baguette.

“Je suis désolé, mais je ne donnerai pas d’autres cours en dehors de ceux que je donne ici, Monsieur Gibbon. 

-Allons Harry, je suis certain que vous pourriez beaucoup m’apprendre.”

L’homme venait de toucher son bras en disant ça et se faisant il venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Harry détestait se sentir menacé et c’est exactement ce qui arrivait. Il n’était pas un objet sexuel au service de ce petit Alpha qui pensait quelques compliments pouvaient l’amadouer et le conduire à son lit…

“Gibbon !” Retentit soudainement la voix froide et hostile de Riddle. 

La main sur son bras disparut instantanément et Harry se retourna pour faire face à l’Alpha. L’odeur de Riddle était forte et menaçante, tout comme son aura magique, rendant son apparence effrayante et dangereuse. C’était comme si ses robes noires volaient autour de lui. Il lui fit soudainement pensé à un serpent sur le point d’attaquer sa proie pour plonger ses crocs venimeux dans son cou. 

Les autres sorciers s’étaient retournés en le sentant pour s’agenouiller presque automatiquement devant lui.

“Mon-Monseigneur, vous êtes là ? Réussit à dire Gibbon qui pâlissait à vue d’œil. 

-Je suis chez moi. J’aurai deux mots à vous dire une fois cette leçon terminée.”

Gibbon acquiesça vivement, tremblotant légèrement, et retourna avec les trois autres sorciers qui s’entraînaient toujours. Harry se mordilla la lèvre puis approcha lentement Riddle qui regardait ses partisans avec les sourcils froncés. 

Harry ne l’avait revu qu’une seule fois depuis leur duel au Manoir Malfoy, lorsque Riddle l’avait présenté aux hommes maintenant agenouillés et tremblant devant lui. Cela faisait des semaines qu’il ne l’avait plus revu. Son cœur battait étrangement fort dans sa poitrine. Abraxas Malfoy avait eu raison, Tom Riddle était un homme intense.

Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il avait pensé pouvoir battre un tel sorcier.

“Vous avez failli faire mourir de peur cet homme, dit-il d’une voix qu’il espérait neutre. Et vous les faites réellement trembler. Je suis très impressionné.”

Riddle se détendit enfin et un rictus amusé prit place sur ses lèvres. 

“Il vous mettait mal à l’aise. Et moi aussi. Je me devais d’intervenir.

-Vous n’auriez pas dû, dit-il sérieusement. 

-Vous n’aviez pas besoin d’être secouru, Monsieur Potter ? Demanda Riddle avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

-Je peux me défendre tout seul, je suis un grand garçon, Monsieur Riddle. Si vous n’étiez pas intervenu, j’imagine qu’il aurait eu le droit au cruciatus.”

Les yeux de l’Alpha se mirent à briller d’intérêt, comme ils l’avaient fait pendant leur duel, il y avait quelques semaines de cela déjà. Mince, il n’aurait pas dû dire le fond de sa pensée. 

“Vous, jeter un sortilège aussi noir et interdit ?

-N’osez pas me dire que ce n’est pas ce qui attend ce pauvre Gibbon ce soir, ne put-il s’empêcher de dire. 

-Là n’est pas la question. Vous savez que j’ai fait mes recherches. Vous êtes un Gryffindor élevé dans une famille préférant les pratiques de la magie blanche et qui a très peu de respect pour les traditions sorcières.

-Je viens d’une famille de magie blanche, c’est vrai, mais j’ai toujours célébré les grandes fêtes sorcières tel que Yule, Imbolc ou encore Beltane. Et s’il y a quelque chose qui peut me faire sortir de mes gonds, c’est un Alpha qui pense que tout lui est dû. Je peux supporter un peu de drague lourde, mais je ne supporte pas qu’on me touche sans ma permission.”

Le sourire de Riddle se fit soudain fier sans que Harry ne comprenne pourquoi. Il fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre ce qui faisait sourire cet idiot d’Alpha sans raison, puis il comprit. 

“Vous c’est différent. Je n’avais plus de magie pour vous lancer un crucio ! Se défendit-il en rougissant et en repensant à la passion du baiser qu’ils avaient partagé. 

-Bien entendu, Monsieur Potter. Bien entendu.”

Harry roula des yeux et retourna à ses élèves qui regardaient, presque effrayés, l’échange qui venait d’avoir lieu entre eux. Nouveau froncement de sourcils. Sérieusement, qu’est-ce qu’ils avaient tous aujourd’hui à se conduire bizarrement ? 

“La récréation est terminé, dit-il aux quatre sorciers d’une voix autoritaire. On reprend.”

Lorsque Harry revint le lendemain, Gibbon n’était plus là et avait été remplacé par un autre sorcier. 

OoO

La fin de la semaine arriva rapidement et, le samedi après-midi, Harry sortit rejoindre sa famille sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Depuis deux ans, il préférait les éviter et ne les voyait plus beaucoup. C’était plus facile que de supporter leur regard déçu. Une fois passé le choc de savoir qu’il n’était pas un Alpha, ils s’étaient consolés de son statut de Bêta et avaient tous espéré le voir rapidement marié. Il avait été, à un moment donné, le seul espoir de la famille Potter d’avoir une descendance, puisque Doréa Potter, l’épouse de Charlus, son cousin, était stérile, et que Fleamont, son autre cousin, et Euphemia n’arrivaient pas à avoir d’enfants. 

Heureusement, Euphemia était tombée enceinte quelques mois plus tôt. La pression était retombée et il arrivait à fréquenter de nouveau sa famille. Du fait de son second genre et de tous les risques qui y étaient attachés, Harry ne souhaitait pas se marier. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d’être découvert et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tomber enceint non plus. 

Harry ne souhaitait pas se marier et il voulait encore moins avoir un enfant. Il les adorait, quand ce n’était pas les siens et quand ils étaient suffisamment grand. Harry adorait les enfants Black et Malfoy, et il était certain aussi qu’il adorerait l’enfant de son cousin, mais il n’en voulait pas lui-même.

Bien sûr, il s’était bien gardé de le dire à sa famille. Il n’avait que vingt ans seulement et ils lui auraient probablement sorti des grands classiques tels que “tu es jeune, tu changeras d’avis” ou “tu n’as simplement pas rencontrée la bonne personne”. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer la réaction de sa mère “As-tu pensé à nous ?!”. Tout ceci sans l’air blessé de Charlus et Doréa qui ne pouvaient pas voir d’enfant et qui verraient comme une insulte le fait que lui n’en désire pas.

Ne rien dire était la bonne décision. 

“Aah, Harry ! Ça faisait trop longtemps !” S’exclama Doréa en le voyant arriver.

Ses deux cousins et leurs deux épouses étaient présents, installés à la terrasse d’un café populaire du Chemin de Traverse. Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire en les voyant. Ah, même s’ils pouvaient se montrer énervant, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Ils étaient sa famille et il les aimait. 

“Oui, comment allez-vous ?”

Doréa le prit dans ses bras en souriant. Même si elle n’était pas de leur famille, Harry l’avait toujours connu. Charlus l’avait épousée à la sortie d’Hogwarts, alors même qu’il n’était pas encore né.

“Nous allons très bien, comme tu le sais, Euphemia et moi attendons un joyeux évènement, répondit Fleamont avec un sourire doux pour sa femme assise à ses côtés. 

-J’ai cru entendre ça, félicitations à vous deux, je suis vraiment heureux pour vous.”

Harry s’installa aux côté de Doréa et d’Euphemia, puis commanda une tasse de thé avec une part de tarte à la mélasse. Il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer l’atmosphère tendue qu’il y avait entre les deux femmes. Elles avaient toujours été proches, et peut-être était-ce à cause des problèmes qu’elles avaient pour procréer en tant qu’Omégas.

“Il faudra que tu nous parles de ce tournoi de duel, Harry, dit Charlus. Tu ne nous as pas dit que tu y étais inscrit et d’après ce que je sais, tu t’es très bien classé.” 

Harry déglutit. Ah oui. C’est vrai qu’il n’avait prévenu personne de la famille. 

“Hm, oui. J’avais peur d’avoir la pression si vous veniez, j’ai préféré ne le dire à personne. Je ne l’ai même pas dit à mes amis. »

Il n’avait pas voulu les avoir dans les pattes à ce moment-là. Ils avaient déjà suffisamment fait de bruit lorsqu’il avait quitté la maison de ses parents pour s’installer seul, Harry n’avait pas voulu qu’ils viennent le déconcentrer en pleine compétition à cause de leurs inquiétudes.

« Ce n’est pas une raison ! S’exclama Doréa. Nous sommes si fiers de toi ! Tu sais que Charlus est regardé avec plus de respect grâce à toi au Ministère ? Ils pensent que l’art du duel coule dans les veines des Potter.

-Je suis sûr que c’est la réalité,” bougonna Charlus, vexé que sa femme en doute.

Les discussions continuèrent joyeusement autour du travail de chacun, celui de potionniste de Fleamont et Euphemia, même si celle-ci ne s’approchait plus d’un chaudron pour se préserver le plus possible et prendre le moins de risque possible pour le bébé, et du travail au Ministère de Charlus au Département des Transports Magiques où il espérait rapidement une promotion.

Harry se fit petit. Il savait que sa profession ne les faisait pas rêver. Avec ses capacités, il aurait pu faire plus, mieux, selon leurs standards et accroître ainsi la renommée de leur famille. Charlus et Fleamont n’hésitaient jamais à lui proposer des offres de travail, probablement poussé par leurs épouses.

“Et toi Harry, dis-nous tout ! Dit joyeusement Euphemia. 

-Hm… Sur quoi ?

-Oh, ne fais pas l’innocent, est-ce que tu vois quelqu’un en ce moment ?”

Eh merde. 

Il fallait toujours que la discussion arrive sur son inexistante vie sentimentale, songea-t-il en essayant de ne pas se trémousser de malaise sur sa chaise. 

“Je n’ai pas le temps de faire des rencontres, j’ai beaucoup de travail, dit-il un peu trop sérieusement, faisant sourire ses cousins. 

-Forcément, tu travailles avec des enfants, tu ne risques pas de faire des rencontres ainsi. Si tu veux je peux t’arranger un rendez-vous avec une Bêta de mon département ? Proposa Charlus avec un sourire entendu. 

-Non, ça va, je te remercie. Et je ne travaille qu’avec des sorciers adultes en ce moment, ajouta-t-il en priant pour que ça les détourne de cette conversation gênante. 

-Ce n’est pas un métier stable, dit Dorea en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu aurais une situation bien plus stable et tu ferais des rencontres plus facilement en travaillant au Ministère ou pour un établissement magique, comme tes cousins. 

-Je suis très bien comme je suis,” murmura-il tout en sachant que quoiqu’il dise, il aurait tort à leurs yeux. 

Harry aimait sa famille, vraiment, mais ils arrivaient à le faire sortir de ses gonds comme personne d’autres. Ses émotions étaient toujours sous contrôle, son visage était un masque impénétrable, sauf devant eux. 

“Et puis j’ai été embauché pour donner des cours collectifs. Je suis très bien payé et je pense même changer d’appartement très bientôt. 

-Vraiment ? Mais par qui ?

-Par moi, Madame Potter,” retentit la voix chaude de Tom Riddle, qui se trouvait juste derrière Harry. 

Harry se retourna brusquement vers l’homme qui semblait être apparu de nul part. Il était toujours aussi parfait, impeccablement vêtu et coiffé, comme s’il sortait d’un magazine de mode. Tout le contraire de Harry dont les cheveux semblaient vouloir défier la gravité et dont la chemise sortait de son pantalon. Au milieu de ses cousins, Harry avait l’impression de faire petit garçon. Il aurait aisément pu passer pour leur fils. Merlin soit loué, ses parents n’étaient pas présents, ça n’aurait fait que renforcer cette impression.

Mais qu’est-ce que Riddle faisait ici ?

“Monsieur Riddle, salua immédiatement Charlus en se levant. 

-Ah, bonjour Charlus. Comment vont les affaires au Département des transports ? 

-Nous avons démantelé un réseau de cheminette illégal la semaine dernière ! Incroyable comment le marché noir pullule en ce moment. 

-Tout à fait. Bonjour, Harry. 

-Monsieur Riddle, dit-il en essayant de ne pas tiquer au fait qu’il l’avait appelé par son prénom. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez le genre de personne à venir faire vos courses le samedi après-midi. 

-Même des personnes aussi occupées que moi ont besoin de sortir et de se divertir. Peut-être puis-je vous enlever à votre famille et que vous m’accompagneriez dans mes emplettes ? J’aurai souhaité vous parler des cours que vous donnez.”

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. De quoi est-ce qu’il voulait lui parler ? Ça devait être important pour qu’il lui demande de venir… Harry jeta un coup d’œil à sa famille qui ne pipait plus mot, apparemment impressionné par l’aura de puissance qui se dégageait de Riddle alors que celui-ci ne forçait même pas. S’ils l’avaient vu lors de la réception chez Malfoy, ou même lors de leur duel. Il avait été réellement impressionnant. Là, ce n’était absolument rien. 

Sa famille aurait probablement eu peur de Riddle s’ils avaient su ce qu’il était réellement.

“Hm, oui bien sûr. Ça ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Charlus et Fleamont. 

-Oh non, bien sûr Harry, vas-y. Nous allons bientôt y aller, il ne faut pas que Euphemia se fatigue de trop, répondit Fleamont avec un sourire. Bonne journée Monsieur Riddle !”

Harry laissa un gallion pour payer l’addition et se leva pour rejoindre Riddle qui s’éloignait déjà. 

“De quoi est-ce que vous souhaitez me parler ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Ça aurait sûrement pu attendre lundi ?

-En fait je n’ai rien à vous dire de particulier. Vous sembliez être en détresse face à votre famille, je suis donc venu à votre secours.” 

Harry se stoppa net dans sa marche, restant au milieu des passants.

“Vous- Est-ce que vous me suiviez ? Demanda-t-il avec suspicion. 

-Bien sûr que non, sourit Riddle mais Harry ne sut pas exactement s’il disait ou non la vérité. C’était réellement un hasard. Mais je me suis attardé que je vous ai reconnu.”

Harry plissa les yeux et revint aux côtés de Riddle.

“J’aurai pu m’en sortir tout seul, dit-il légèrement agacée. Je vous l’ai dit la dernière fois, non ? Je sais me défendre.

-J’en suis certain. C’est une surprise de vous voir dans un tel contexte. J’ai failli ne pas vous reconnaître. Vous sembliez si… Expressif. ”

Harry savait que l’impression qu’il donnait n’était pas la même que lorsqu’il était avec sa famille. Le contrôle était la clef de sa liberté.

“... Ma famille sait comment me faire sortir de mes gonds. Ils ne le font pas exprès, mais ils y arrivent très bien quand même. Ça ne vous fait pas ça ? 

-Non, je n’ai pas de famille,” répondit Riddle avec indifférence.

Harry se tendit en se souvenant que Riddle avait grandi en orphelinat. Il l’avait appris dans un article de presse lorsqu’il était encore élève à Hogwarts. Quel tact !

“Pardon, j’avais oublié… 

-Vous saviez ? Demanda Riddle avec un sourcil levé. 

-Hm, eh bien, je vous ai dit que j’avais suivi votre carrière à Hogwarts. Donc oui.

-J’avais oublié que vous étiez un fanboy durant votre adolescence. Quel malheur que je n’ai pas fait votre connaissance alors. 

-Une erreur de jeunesse, grogna-t-il, embarrassé. Et ne dites pas ça comme ça. J’étais mineur je vous rappelle.

-Je ne pensais à _ça_ , rétorqua Riddle avec un sourire moqueur. Je serai toutefois curieux de connaître mon pouvoir de séduction sur un jeune et influençable Harry Potter. 

-Pervers…” Souffla-t-il en rougissant tout en se demandant quel aurait été sa réaction s’il avait rencontré le politicien alors qu’il n’était qu’un simple étudiant. Sans doute aurait-il été très impressionné par le charisme de cet homme. Il ne savait pas alors qu’il était un Oméga, il était encore plein d’ambition et de rêves qu’il se savait à présent incapable d’accomplir du seul fait de son second genre. Harry aurait certainement fait de son mieux pour impressionner Riddle s’il l’avait rencontré avant.

Harry suivit Riddle lorsque celui-ci passait dans une rue parallèle et moins passante. 

“Où allons-nous ? Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui. 

-Une librairie, moins fréquentée mais plus intéressante aussi.”

Curieux, Harry se laissa guider sans autre commentaire. C’était toujours aussi agréable d’être en sa présence. Même si sa magie était oppressante, elle ne faisait pas peur à Harry. L’aura de Riddle lui semblait être protectrice et non pas dangereuse.

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite librairie à la devanture cabossée et abimée par les années. Harry était probablement déjà passé devant, mais jamais il ne s’y était attardé. Sans attendre, Riddle entra et Harry le suivit à l’intérieur. 

La boutique était aussi miteuse à l’intérieur qu’elle l’était à l’extérieur, mais les étagères semblaient regorger d’ouvrages anciens. Il n’avait jamais été un grand lecteur, mais il pouvait bien jeter un œil.

Harry se sépara de Riddle et observa les livres, la tête penchée pour lire le titre sur la tranche de chacun. Rapidement, une section entière dédicacée aux second genre l’attira. Un des livres consacrés aux Omégas et à leur histoire l’attira plus que les autres. Harry le prit entre ses mains et commença à le feuilleter. 

“Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, Harry ? Demanda Riddle qui venait de surgir -encore- derrière lui.

-Que-! Cessez de surgir comme ça d’un coup, sursauta-t-il en se retournant brusquement pour lui faire face. Et depuis quand vous m’appelez par mon prénom ? 

-Depuis aujourd’hui, je l’ai décidé. Alors, que lisez-vous ? 

-Un ouvrage sur les Omégas, bougonna-t-il en plissant les yeux. Histoire et évolution des droits. Je vais peut-être me l’acheter, il a l’air intéressant et bien documenté. 

-Ah, je reconnais bien là le défenseur des Omégas dont j’ai fait la connaissance. Ma proposition tient toujours. Si vous vous joigniez à mon groupe, je serai plus enclin à modifier ma propagande auprès de mes adeptes et à faire changer les choses. 

-Et je crois vous avoir déjà dit que ça ne m’intéressait pas. Ça ne rimerait à rien de changer les choses si vous n’y croyez pas vous-même. Vous n’arriverez à convaincre personne si vous n’y croyez pas un tant soit peu.

-A vous de me persuader, Harry.”

Harry souffla et plissa les yeux.

“Pourquoi n’essayeriez-vous pas de comprendre tout seul ? Proposa-t-il avec un demi sourire. Je vous assure que ce n’est pas compliqué de se mettre à la place des autres.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir me mettre à la place de créatures aussi soumises.

-...Qu’est-ce que vous pouvez être snob, dit-il avec une moue amusée. Que vous ont donc fait les Omégas pour que vous en ayez une si mauvaise opinion ? 

-Je ne supporte simplement pas leur faiblesse. Ils se complaisent dans leur asservissement. Certains n’hésitent pas à se jeter sur des Alphas, usant de leurs phéromones pour les attirer et se faire marquer. Quelques-uns ont essayé avec moi. D’autres ont proclamé porter ma progéniture pour m’obliger à les épouser.”

Harry devint pâle à l’entente de ces mots. Il n’avait jamais su… Pas étonnant que Riddle soit si frileux à l’idée de plus impliquer les Omégas dans leur société si tous ceux qu’il avait rencontré s’étaient conduits de cette manière déplorable. Est-ce que Riddle pensait si mal de tous les Omégas ? 

Une sensation déplaisante lui tordit l’estomac et son cœur sembla se glacer dans sa poitrine. A nouveau, il eut l’impression de mentir. Riddle ne le fréquenterait certainement pas s’il savait ce qu’il était réellement. Ils n’auraient jamais fait connaissance en premier lieu, car jamais Malfoy n’aurait embauché un Oméga. 

“Pourquoi faire ça ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse. Pourquoi vouloir s’enfermer dans une union sans amour ? 

-Tout est une question de pouvoir, Harry. Je suis un homme puissant. Soit ils ont été poussé par leur avidité soit par celle de leur famille. Dans tous les cas, je ne veux donner un tel pouvoir à personne. Vous êtes encore jeune et idéaliste. C’est une qualité que j’admire chez vous, mais malheureusement, ce n’est pas une bonne qualité pour survivre dans notre monde.

-Je ne pense pas être si idéaliste, dit-il doucement. Je suis réaliste sur la société qui nous entoure, des limites qu’elle nous impose. Et je ne pense pas non plus que tous les Omégas ont tous les mêmes prétentions. Certains aspirent à plus qu’être un époux et une mère. Je vous l’ai déjà dit il me semble, tout est une question d’éducation.

-Vous réformeriez donc l’éducation ? Demanda curieusement Riddle dont un sourcil venait de se lever, inquisiteur.

-Tout à fait. J’insisterai pour créer pour chaque niveau scolaire un nouveau programme d’histoire qui mettrait en avant certains grands noms de nos sorciers, qu’ils soient Alphas, Bêtas ou Omégas, et ce pour que chacun puisse se retrouver en eux une fois leur second genre révélé. Insister dans chaque cours sur les créateurs d’une potion ou d’un sortilège, sur celui ou celle qui a découvert une plante ou un animal magique. Cela leur permettra de pouvoir s’identifier certaines personnalités et à prendre exemples sur elles. Il est important de leur donner de la visibilité et d’apprendre le respect aux autres castes.

-Je dois avouer que ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée.

-Et puis ce n’est pas forcément quelque chose à laquelle vos fervents adeptes s’intéresseront particulièrement.”

Harry sourit à Tom, fier, même si malgré tout, il se sentait mal de tout lui cacher comme il le faisait. Il tout aussi manipulateur que ces Omégas qui avaient sauté au cou de l’Alpha. 

Riddle sembla sérieusement considérer ses mots et ça lui suffisait.

OoO

Depuis le “Cas Gibbon”, ses élèves gardaient leurs distances pendant les cours. Harry avait vite deviné qu’il s’agissait sûrement de l’influence de Riddle. Gibbon avait dû se faire méchamment punir pour l’avoir touché pour qu’ils aient soudainement aussi peur de lui parler, alors que les trois sorciers dont il avait l’habitude étaient devenus familiers avec lui au cours des semaines. 

Ça amusait assez l’Oméga de voir Riddle aussi protecteur à son égard. 

En temps normal, c’était le genre de comportement qu’il n’aurait pas supporté, mais les circonstances étaient particulières. Harry était certain que l’Alpha leur avait spécifiquement demandé de ne rien tenter. Quel Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait-il été s’il n’avait pas été capable de se faire obéir de ses propres partisans ? Il y avait sûrement une partie qui était dû à l’attirance que Riddle semblait avoir pour lui, mais étrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas. 

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui ne le dérangeaient pas quand il s’agissait de Riddle. Et il y avait beaucoup de chose qu’il appréciait.

Ils arrivaient déjà en novembre et le froid mordant et humide d’automne s’était installé sur l’Angleterre. Les Alphas qui venaient à ses cours avaient finalement changé, mais si leur comportement était similaire, ils préféraient garder leurs distances. Harry devait avouer qu’il s’ennuyait un peu. Ce qu’il aimait avec ces cours, c’est qu’il arrivait à former de vrais liens avec les personnes qu’il côtoyait, mais les hommes ‘fournis’ par Riddle étaient aussi froids que les températures glaciales de cette fin d'automne. Il appréciait aussi former des sorciers, or ceux-là avaient déjà de grandes connaissances. Harry commençait à se lasser de donner ces cours, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de songer qu’il y avait d’autres personnes qui auraient pu profiter de ses talents.

Même s’il donnait toujours des cours en tant que tuteur privé à côté, il passait beaucoup de temps avec les hommes de Riddle. Même aider les Aurors du Ministère en tant que consultant lui manquait. Un petit frisson de temps en temps au cours d’une enquête était toujours amusant.

Harry devait dire à Tom qu’il arrêtait mais… Il aimait bien travailler quand même ici. S’il arrêtait, il ne le reverrait plus, et ce n’était pas acceptable pour une raison qu’il ignorait. 

Oh. Il venait d’avoir une idée. C’était saugrenue et naïf, même pour lui, mais peut-être que…

La fois suivante où Harry aperçut Riddle rentrer de son travail, il ne perdit pas de temps. 

“Tom ! L’interpella-t-il en laissant momentanément tomber ses ‘élèves’ qui le regardaient avec surprise et frayeur, probablement le fait qu’il s’adresse aussi familièrement à leur Seigneur. Je peux vous parler ?

-Bien sûr. Que se passe-t-il ?”

Riddle passa une main dans son dos et l’accompagna en dehors de la salle qui lui avait été prêté pour les cours. Harry se laissa guider, appréciant cette main solide et chaude posée sur lui. Vraiment, il laissait trop de liberté à cet Alpha, songea-t-il avec une certaine tendresse, mais il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. 

“J’aimerai cesser mes cours avec vos adeptes, dit-il de but en blanc et le visage de l’Alpha se figea immédiatement.

-...Ai-je fait quelque chose pour vous déplaire Harry ? Demanda-t-il avec incertitude et Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire. 

-Non, vous n’avez rien fait de mal. Je m’ennuie simplement avec mes élèves actuels et j’aurai voulu avoir plus de temps pour enseigner à des sorciers qui en ont réellement besoin. 

-Mes hommes en ont réellement besoin, répliqua immédiatement Riddle avec beaucoup d’assurance. 

-Vous êtes un tel menteur, Tom, s’amusa-t-il à dire tout en ne faisant rien pour échapper à la main toujours posée dans son dos. Vos hommes n’ont pas besoin de moi. Je pourrai faire mieux que de leur voler leur argent. En plus, ils ont peur de me parler parce qu’ils ont peur de subir ce que Gibbon a subi. Ce n’est pas très agréable.”

L’Alpha paraissait déçu et Harry ne put s’empêcher de se sentir flatté par tant d’attentions. Etait-ce ceci que les Omégas courtisés par un Alpha ressentaient ? C’était plus fort que ce qu’il avait connu et ça ne lui déplaisait pas d’être au centre de l’attention de cet Alpha en particulier. Dans le même temps, la main toujours posée dans son dos se crispa légèrement. 

Depuis ce jour à la librairie, Harry ressentait tout plus fort quand il était en présence de Tom Riddle.

“Je suis navré pour ces déconvenues, mais je peux probablement vous proposer d’autres personnes et-

-Non, le coupa-t-il de suite en souriant. Je préfèrerai choisir mes propres élèves. Toutefois je me suis habitué à travailler ici. J’ai de l’espace, plus que chez certains clients, et bien plus que chez moi. Alors je pourrai peut-être continuer d’utiliser la salle que j’utilise d’habitude…?”

Harry leva les yeux vers Riddle dont la main était toujours solidement amarrée à ses reins. 

“Vous souhaitez que je vous… Loue ?, une de mes salles.

-Tout à fait. Si ça ne vous dérange pas. Sinon je me débrouillerai.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas, répondit-il après une seconde de réflexion. En échange de ce prêt j’aimerai simplement votre engagement que vous ferez de nouveaux duels contre moi.”

L’Oméga cligna bêtement des yeux. Riddle voulait se battre contre lui en échange de la salle ? C’était une demande à laquelle il ne s’était pas attendu, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Cela promettait des journées intéressantes, et la perspective de combattre à nouveau le Seigneur des Ténèbres le séduisait. 

“D’accord, dit-il avec enthousiasme. Des duels contre votre salle.”

Harry congédia avec un plaisir dissimulé les quatre sorciers qui l’attendaient. Ça commençait vraiment à devenir une corvée, mais il ne devait pas cracher non plus sur les cours qu’il avait donné. Il avait réussi à mettre pas mal d’argent de côté avec tout ça, et grâce à ça -et à une généreuse donation de Gibbon en excuse pour s’être mal comporté-, Harry avait pu changer d’appartement, délaissant son petit studio pour un trois pièces confortable. 

Toutefois, quelque chose manquait clairement à ce nouvel appartement. Le matelas n’était pas assez confortable à son goût, et manquait de place. Il le changea dès le lendemain, mais il manquait toujours quelque chose. 

Lorsqu’il retourna chez Riddle, quelques jours après, Harry sut immédiatement ce qui manquait à son nouvel habitat et le réel problème dans lequel il était. 

C’était l’odeur de Tom Riddle qui lui manquait, parce que Harry était un Oméga qui attendait ses chaleurs. Et il avait jeté son dévolu sur cet Alpha. 

Tom Riddle qui, depuis des semaines, ne cessait de lui sourire quand il se voyait, de poser une main sur lui, de parler de magie théorique, de stratégies ou tout simplement des derniers livres qu’ils avaient lus. Tom Riddle qui était le premier Alpha… La première personne à réellement s’intéresser à lui, malgré qu’il soit puissant et demandé, malgré son second genre. 

Harry avait pris deux élèves ce jour-ci, deux jeunes personnes sorties des bancs d’Hogwarts il y avait quelques mois et qui désiraient passer une Maîtrise en Charme et en Métamorphose, ce qui nécessitait aussi une maîtrise de l’art du Duel qu’il pouvait leur apporter. 

Ils étaient maintenant en décembre et les feux de cheminées étaient légion dans l’immense demeure qu’occupait Riddle, apparemment seul, si ce n’était pour sa petite armée d’Elfes de maison qui s’occupait absolument de tout. 

“Je reviens, dit-il. Je vais chercher un elfe pour que nous ayons de quoi boire et grignoter.”

Les deux jeunes sorciers hochèrent la tête et reprirent leurs exercices en silence mais dans la bonne humeur. C’était bien différent de travailler avec des personnes un peu plus jeunes que lui que les sorciers adultes à qui il avait eu affaire. L’ambiance était plus détendue et il était lui-même passer par-là, ce qui aidait à créer des liens entre eux. 

“Excusez-moi ? Il y a un elfe par ici ? Appela-t-il dans le couloir, incertain de comment il devait faire.

-Maître Potter nous a appelé ? Demanda un elfe après être apparu dans un léger “pop”.

-Oh oui, bonjour. Hm. Est-ce que nous pourrions avoir de l’eau, heu peut-être du thé ? Et des petits gâteaux ? Dans le petit salon. S’il vous plaît.”

L’elfe acquiesça et disparut. Bon. Ça avait été facile. Il espérait qu’il avait été clair. Il n’était pas habitué à donner des ordres à d’autres créatures. Harry se retourna dans l’idée de rejoindre le salon, quand il vit une porte entrouverte. C’était un bureau, sûrement celui de Riddle. Il poussa doucement la porte et passa curieusement la tête à l’intérieur pour jeter un coup d’œil. La pièce était uniquement éclairée par la lumière du feu, les lourds rideaux verts ayant été tiré et bloquant la lumière du soleil. Et il y avait une cape posée sur le fauteuil. Harry s’approcha doucement et la porta à son visage pour respirer son odeur à plein nez. 

Mmh. L’odeur de Tom… Harry maudit ses instincts d’Oméga, mais il enfonça tout de même la cape dans la poche magiquement agrandi de sa veste. 

A suivre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, je ne pensais pas que cette fanfic plairait autant, alors je suis vraiment super heureuse de vous voir tous à fond !
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre aura plus et qu'il ne vous aura pas ennuyé, même s'il est différent des deux premiers. J'ai peur d'être allée trop rapidement dans la relation de Harry et Tom, mais je voulais cette fanfiction courte à la base (voir en un seul chapitre :') ), donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez si vous pensez que c'est le cas. 
> 
> Je vous revoie dans quelques jours pour le chapitre final de cette fanfiction, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :D 
> 
> Thank you so much to the reader who are not french and who takes the time to read this fiction, it means a lot to me because I know it's not easy to read something which is not in your mother language. I hope you had a good time reading this chapter, don't hesitate to let me know :) I see you in a few days for the last chapter.
> 
> Sedinette


	4. Chapter 4

Tom ne pouvait que se féliciter du rapprochement qui s’était effectué avec Harry au cours des derniers mois. Il avait d’abord eu peur que le jeune homme ne se montre plus docile envers lui, comme tous les sorciers qui le côtoyaient, et qu’il ne se lasse de lui comme il s’était lassé de tant d’autres avant lui. Il n’en avait rien été, au contraire. Harry était toujours cette créature indomptable qu’il avait rencontré et combattu. 

Tom appréciait la sensation de sa magie lorsqu’il lançait un sortilège, même si ce n’était qu’une démonstration. Il aimait la couleur de ses yeux, brillants de cette magnifique couleur verte, tout comme il adorait la vue cheveux noirs toujours en bataille. Il aimait la manière dont son corps bougeait et il enviait ses vêtements qui pouvaient épouser la moindre de ses courbes. 

Non, Tom le désirait toujours autant, tout comme il désirait lui parler à chaque fois qu’il le voyait, sans qu’il ne puisse se l’expliquer. Ce n’était plus juste une question d’avoir ce puissant sorcier dans ces rangs, non, ça allait au-delà de ça. Il voulait l’avoir pour lui, être en sa compagnie et juste apprécier le fait de l'avoir près de lui, sentir son ventre se serrer lorsque Harry souriait et riait.

Il était convaincu que Harry appréciait être avec lui. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il ne lui aurait pas demandé de pouvoir rester chez lui, s’il ne l’appréciait pas. Et son odeur ne mentait pas. Harry était heureux en sa compagnie. Harry recherchait sa présence et ne repoussait pas les contacts physiques que Tom initiait entre eux, et ce depuis quelques temps déjà. L’Alpha en lui était on ne peut plus satisfait de ce développement et il le sentait toujours au bord de la surface, prêt à attaquer à tout moment, à prendre ce jeune Bêta à l’odeur si douce dans ses bras pour l’emmener dans ses quartiers afin d’assouvir tous ses désirs et le marquer, encore et encore et encore…

Tom n’avait jamais pensé pouvoir trouver une personne qu’il désirerait autant. En tant que Seigneur des Ténèbres, Tom avait pensé que jamais il ne se lierait à quiconque et qu'il resterait seul. Mais Harry… Il ne voulait pas simplement coucher avec lui. Il voulait lui parler, le regarder, combattre avec lui. Il le voulait pour compagnon.

Oui, Tom était heureux d’avoir la personne qu’il convoitait sous son toit, de sentir son odeur sur ses meubles lorsqu’il repartait chez lui, or il ne pouvait pas dire que c’était le cas pour tous ses élèves. Ils ne s’étaient pas montrés irrespectueux ou quoique ce soit mais… Ses affaires avaient commencé à disparaître, peu après que Harry ait commencé ses cours avec ses nouveaux élèves, non triés sur le volet par ses soins. 

Il n’était pas certain par quoi ça avait commencé. Tom l’avait remarqué lorsqu’il avait constaté la disparition de ses coussins. Puis il s’était rendu compte que sa cape avait disparu, alors qu’il pensait simplement que ses elfes l’avait rangé. Et ça continuait. Du linge, des serviettes de bain, et même une paire de rideau ! C’était ridicule et ça le mettait extrêmement en colère. Il avait un voleur entre ses murs.

Personne ne volait un Seigneur des Ténèbres sans que cela reste sans conséquences. Il était déjà bien assez embêtant qu’il se soit entiché d’une autre personne, mais ça il l’acceptait parce que le sorcier en question était d’un incroyable potentiel qui se développait chaque jour. Non, il allait punir cet impertinent ! 

Une fois qu’il l’aurait trouvé, bien entendu. 

“Narke.”

Son elfe de maison en chef, celui qui contrôlait tous les elfes de la maison et qui s'occupait de la logistique, apparut dans un léger 'pop'. 

“Le Maître a appelé Narke ?

-Surveille toutes les allées et venues de la maison. Surveille avec attention les élèves de Harry. Au moindre fait suspect, préviens moi. 

-Bien Maître.”

Avec un ou deux sortilèges en plus sur les portes, son voleur n’allait pas pouvoir se cacher très longtemps. Il pourrait probablement tirer une faveur ou deux de la part de Harry une fois qu’il aurait pris ses élèves la main dans le sac. Peut-être qu’ils pourraient aller boire le thé dans un salon de thé huppé où la haute société se réunissait ? Faire ainsi en sorte que tous sache que son attention était entièrement due à ce talentueux jeune Bêta. Le courtiser de manière officielle. Il avait déjà trouvé un avantage au fait de se lier avec lui. Un mariage avec un Potter, une famille reconnue pour son affinité avec la magie blanche, ne pourrait que lui apporter en crédibilité, et simplement le fait de se marier montrerait à la population qu’il était stable, comme eux à la recherche de l’amour et d’une famille. Il aurait ainsi ce qu’il désirerait : plus de pouvoir et un compagnon digne de lui.

Il devait maintenant simplement faire en sorte que Harry ne prenne peur et ne le fuit.

Harry avait beau être une créature indomptable, il se soumettrait à ses désirs.

Lorsque Tom le croisa, quelques heures plus tard, un peu après que son cours se soit terminé, il ne put s’empêcher de lui proposer une tasse de thé autour d’une partie d’échec dans l'intimité de son bureau, loin de toute agitation. 

“Nous nous croisons souvent ces derniers temps, remarqua le Bêta en finissant son tour.

-Est-ce que cela vous déplaît ? 

-Non. Je pensais d’ailleurs…”

Harry sembla hésiter.

“Qu’y a-t-il ? 

-Eh bien, notre relation est assez… Étrange. Vous avez essayé de me recruter et finalement je donne des cours ici, sans que j’ai besoin de payer pour une salle. Je me disais que nous étions peut-être devenus… Ami ?”

Tom se figea en regardant le jeune homme en face de lui. Ami ? Tom était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le futur maître de l’Angleterre, il avait soumis à la moindre de ses volontés une centaine de sorciers grâce à sa magie et à son charme, et pourtant Harry Potter le regardait de ses grands yeux verts brillants en voulant l’appeler son ami. 

“Eh bien, je suppose que notre relation a en effet évolué. En tant qu’ami, Harry, tu ne verras pas d’inconvénient à ce que je te tutoie ?”

Les joues de Harry se colorèrent de rouge et il ne put qu’admirer son beau visage. Être ami était suffisant pour le moment, mais ce n’était pas le genre de relation qu’il souhaitait avoir avec lui. 

“D’accord. C’était bizarre de toute manière de continuer de se vouvoyer après tout ce temps à se côtoyer, n’est-ce pas ? Mais ne va pas croire que ça signifie quoi que ce soit. 

-C’est-à-dire ?”

Tom douta soudainement. Est-ce que Harry ne le voyait vraiment que comme un ami ? Pourtant ses intentions avaient été claires, et il était certain que Harry savait qu'il voulait le séduire. Peut-être devait-il le combattre de nouveau en duel et lui rappeler que la dernière fois qu’il avait gagné, il lui avait volé un baiser qui signifiait qu’il ne voulait pas être son ami.

“Je sais parfaitement que tu marques tes partisans. J’ai vu leurs bras. Les tatouages, ce n’est pas vraiment mon truc. Je déteste cette idée d’être marquée.”

Sa remarque le rassura et il sentit le nœud qui s’était créé dans son ventre sans qu’il s’en aperçoive, se défaire. Vu son ton, il disait ça surtout pour le narguer. Ou plutôt, il narguait l’Alpha, et non pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

“Je pourrai te convaincre, si tu m’en donnais l’opportunité. Echec.”

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il avait beau être un très bon duelliste, la stratégie ne semblait pas être son point fort. 

“Ah… Hm…”

Le jeune homme bougea prudemment sa tour pour se mettre entre son Roi et la Reine qui le menaçait. Un joli coup, si ce n’est qu’il l’avait déjà prévu. Il aurait dû parier en début de partie, puisqu’il était clair qu’il allait gagner. 

“Désolé mais je ne veux pas être marqué, c’est mon dernier mot. 

-Et si tu choisis un partenaire qui souhaite te mordre ?”

Harry rougit à nouveau et ses yeux semblèrent briller en le regardant. 

“Il faudrait que ce soit un Alpha, et tu connais mon opinion à ce sujet, n’est-ce pas ?

-Et pourtant, te voilà en train de perdre une partie d’échec dans mon petit salon, avec moi, un Alpha. 

-Comment ça perdre ? Oh merde !

-Échec et mat.”

Tom prit le Roi de Harry et sourit avec arrogance au jeune homme dépité. 

“Je pense que je vais arrêter de jouer avec cet Alpha, se plaignit Harry en croisant les bras, les joues rouges. 

-Ne sois pas mauvais joueur. 

-Je ne le suis pas,” dit-il en boudant légèrement.

Tom regarda Harry s'affairer à ranger les pièces du jeu dans leur carcan. Il fallait qu’il lui parle de ces vols, mais pas sans preuve car à coup sûr son jeune ami en profiterait pour partir, et dans le pire des cas, il arrêterait de donner ses cours chez lui, par précaution.

“Harry. 

-Hm ? 

-Tu ne m’as jamais payé pour la salle que je te loue.”

Harry se figea et son beau regard vert se leva pour plonger dans le sien. 

“Je… C’est-à-dire ?

-Un duel, mon cher.

-Oh ! Oh, oui bien sûr. Maintenant ?” 

Harry semblait incertain, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il semblait ailleurs, et il l’avait été durant toute la durée de leur partie. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu’il l’avait battu si facilement ? 

“Maintenant.”

Le Bêta acquiesça et se leva après lui pour rejoindre la salle du manoir qui était spécialement prévu à cet effet. Harry siffla en voyant la salle, et Tom le devina impressionné par tous les charmes posés pour protéger les murs.

“Ce n’est pas les jardins du manoir Malfoy, commenta-t-il en tournant sur lui-même pour pouvoir tout observer. 

-En effet. Et il n’y a pas d’enfants non plus. Nous n’avons pas à nous retenir, ici.”

Harry sembla comprendre son message et il sourit. Tom fut subjugué par la beauté qui émanait de lui à ce moment. C’était un tout. La magie qui semblait tournoyait sous sa peau et rendait ses yeux plus brillants qu’ils ne l’étaient habituellement, impatiente de servir. Son odeur légère et florale. Comment une personne aussi jeune pouvait-elle lui faire ressentir tout cela ? Comment arrivait-il à l’attirer de la sorte ? Quel sortilège avait-il utilisé sur lui ? Tom était censé être un Seigneur des Ténèbres, puissant et noir, si terriblement noir. Jamais il ne s’était laissé séduire par quiconque. Personne n’y était jamais parvenu, au point qu’il s’était longtemps cru incapable du moindre sentiment si ce n’était la haine et la colère. Pourtant devant Harry Potter, il était réduit à un Alpha prêt à tout pour courtiser celui qu'il désirait.

A chaque fois que Tom y pensait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui pouvait être la cause de son affection. Peut-être était-ce la simplicité avec laquelle il le côtoyait qui lui plaisait ? Son ton insolent et indomptable, la manière dont il se refusait à chaque fois à lui. Son esprit brillant, évidemment. Son opposition systématique à certaines de ses idées. Sa magie puissante et son aisance lors d'un duel. 

Harry Potter avait le potentiel d’être l'égal d’un Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le jeune sorcier alla se placer à une dizaine de mètre de lui et Tom laissa l’Alpha en lui prendre le dessus. Repenser à tout ce qui le séduisait chez Harry n’avait fait que ressortir son côté dominant et possessif. Tom ne désirait qu’une chose, coincer le Bêta contre la première surface venue et prendre ce qu’il considérait être à lui. 

Au loin, il vit Harry se tendre et il ne put s’empêcher de sourire en pensant au fait qu’il avait remarqué la lueur possessive dans son regard alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui.

“Prêt, Harry ?”

Harry plissa les yeux et sans prévenir, l’attaqua, engageant ainsi le combat. 

Tom para facilement, mais le temps que ses yeux se fixent à nouveau sur Harry, celui-ci avait disparu. Oh, un sortilège d’invisibilité. Dur à lancer, avec un taux d’échec haut, et même une fois lancé, des imperfections restaient forcément. Pourtant, là, il ne voyait rien. Harry avait dû améliorer le sortilège en compensant avec d’autres charmes. 

Toutefois, Harry avait négligé quelque chose de très important, songea-t-il en respirant à plein nez l’odeur délicieuse du Bêta qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits. Tom attaqua rapidement vers l’odeur tentatrice et il entendit une plainte, avant que Harry ne réapparaisse, un genoux à terre. 

“C’était bien joué, il faudra que tu m’apprennes ce tour, le félicita-t-il malgré tout, impressionné. Mais tu n’as pas masqué ton odeur, c’était une erreur.”

Les yeux verts du jeune homme brillèrent de rage et les attaques reprirent de plus belle, avec immédiatement des sortilèges de magie noire qui impressionna encore plus Tom. Oh, Harry était plein de surprises et le mage noir était loin d’avoir percé tous ses secrets, se rendit-il compte avec délectation. Harry s’était-il à ce point retenu devant ses élèves, il y avait plusieurs mois de cela ? 

Harry était décidément une délicieuse créature. 

Tom contre-attaqua avec brutalité, usant à son tour de magie noire pour le pousser dans ses retranchements. Toutefois, au lieu de reculer, Harry essaya de se rapprocher. Il se souvint de la tactique qu’il avait utilisé lors de leur premier combat. Probablement qu’il cachait une lame sur lui pour pouvoir l’attaquer au corps à corps. 

Son ventre se serra d’excitation à cette pensée et il se prépara à faire apparaître sa dague. Harry était doué avec une lame entre les mains, il était très adroit et c’était beau de le voir en manipuler une. 

“Nous n’avons rien parié, remarqua-t-il. 

-Tu n’avais rien parié la dernière fois. Pour moi, c’est la même chose que la dernière fois, mon Seigneur, répondit Harry avec un sourire amusé. 

-Parfait. Je réclamerai un baiser en cas de victoire.”

Comme il s’y attendait, sa demande fit rougir Harry qui se mit en colère et il tenta immédiatement de le poignarder, mais contrairement à leur dernier duel, il continua d’envoyer des malédictions, mêlant avec adresse les attaques physiques et magiques. Magie blanche, noir, de sang, tout y passait pour pouvoir le vaincre.

Harry avait une connaissance très étendue des charmes utiles en duel pour son âge. Il lui rappelait lui-même au même âge. Qui savait ce qu’il en serait dans quelques années. Son potentiel semblait illimité et Tom souhaitait être celui qui l’aiderait à être à développer sa puissance.

Tom imita son style de combat et mélangea à son tour magie et combat. Ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’il pouvait combattre ainsi. S’il avait suivi son plan initial, amasser des partisans et combattu le Ministère sous couvert de son statut de Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait pu s’en donner à cœur joie et laisser aller ses instincts destructeurs, mais il avait vu ce que cela avait donné avec Grindelwald. Tom ne voulait certainement pas finir comme lui, enfermé à vie dans sa propre prison. Heureusement, il avait eu les moyens d’entrer au Ministère de la Magie et de grimper rapidement les échelons. 

Il était devenu un bureaucrate, mais ça ne signifiait pas que les combats ne lui manquaient pas. Heureusement, Harry était le partenaire idéal car lui seul jusqu'à présent semblait lui arriver à la cheville.

Tom fit reculer Harry en lui envoyant une vague d’énergie. Il aimait combattre, mais ce qu’il appréciait encore plus, c’était de savoir que dans quelques minutes, le Bêta serait sous lui à gémir de plaisir. 

Harry dut sentir qu’il se tramait quelque chose car sa dague disparut et il tint ses distances avec lui. Hm, quelle intelligente petite chose. Il avait l’instinct d’une proie. Et quelle délicieuse proie il faisait. 

Son adversaire attaqua de loin, l’empêchant d’approcher en essayant de créer des tranchées, mais c’était inutile. Les sortilèges apposés sur la pièce empêchaient ce genre de manœuvre et Tom se retrouva à avoir l’avantage grâce au terrain. 

Il se rapprocha de lui petit à petit, le coinçant dans l’un des angles de la pièce.

“Te rends-tu, Harry ? 

-Jamais ! _Expulso_!”

Tom se protégea d’un bouclier, mais il ne laissa pas Harry s’échapper. Il le coinça contre le mur et il finit par le désarmer, presque trop facilement.

“Tu es ailleurs Harry, commenta-t-il. Tu l’as été tout l’après-midi. Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe pour que tu sois si peu concentré ?”

A quoi pensait-il pour ne pas faire attention à lui alors qu’ils étaient en plein duel ? A _qui_ pensait-il ?

“Rien du tout, souffla-t-il, et Tom sut immédiatement qu’il mentait. 

-Très bien. Je vais donc prendre mon dû.”

En colère de le voir lui mentir aussi éhontément, Tom plaqua Harry durement contre le mur et fondit sur ses lèvres. 

Tout de suite, il sentit les mains du Bêta se poser sur son torse dans une tentative vaine pour le repousser, mais il ne le laissa pas faire et rapprocha leurs corps pour les coller ensemble. Sa langue força le barrage de ses lèvres et il approfondit le baisé. 

La résistance de Harry s'évapora quelques secondes après, ses bras passant autour de sa nuque et il répondit à son baiser avec paresse. Leurs langues s’enroulèrent l’une autour de l’autre et son bas ventre se serra d’envie, son sexe se durcissant dans ses pantalons tandis que leur étreinte se faisait plus passionné et brûlant. Oh qu’il le désirait.

Tom respira son odeur à plein nez, voulant se saouler de cette délicieuse et enivrante odeur, profitant de l’instant présent, mais il sentit quelque chose d’étrange. C’était presque imperceptible, mais c’était là. L’odeur très légère d’un Oméga en chaleur. Il se détacha, le regard inquisiteur, et Harry sembla reprendre contenance dans ses bras. Il le repoussa pour de bon, les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges. 

“Je-Je dois y aller. Maintenant. Je suis désolé.”

Harry s’enfuit en courant de la pièce et Tom ne pensa pas à le rattraper, complètement figé sur place, et il le resta pendant bien cinq minutes, le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer exactement. Il avait senti une odeur sur Harry qu’il n’avait jamais senti. Ca avait été tellement léger qu’il ne l’avait pas senti avant, mais collé à lui, il l’avait _senti_. 

Est-ce que Harry refusait ses avances parce qu’il avait déjà un compagnon ? Un Oméga ? 

Un Oméga en chaleur, qui plus est ?

Non. Ce n’était pas possible, n’est-ce pas ? Harry ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça. Il lui aurait dit, il était trop honnête pour profiter de lui ainsi. 

C’était inacceptable. 

Enfin, les jambes de Tom se débloquèrent et il marcha tout droit vers son réseau de cheminette, bien décidé à confronter Harry sur l’odeur qu’il avait senti sur ses vêtements.

“Maître !

-Quoi ?! Râla-t-il presque contre sone elfe de maison. 

-Narke a surveillé comme le Maître l’a demandé et Narke a découvert le voleur.”

Oh. Parfait, merveilleux. C’était ce qu’il lui fallait pour faire pression sur son Bêta à cet instant présent. Cela arrivait pile au bon moment.

“Qui ?

-Harry Potter, Maître.

-Comment ?!”

A nouveau, Tom se figea mais il se reprit rapidement. Harry était son voleur ? Et il avait un Oméga ? Pourquoi ? Mais que se passait-il enfin ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tout allait de travers aussi soudainement ?

“Qu’a-t-il volé ? Grogna-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez en essayant vainement de se calmer pour mieux réfléchir.

-Une autre de vos capes. Il est entré dans le bureau où vous étiez tout à l’heure, et il l’a prise avant de partir.”

Est-ce qu’il s’agissait de cadeaux pour son compagnon ? Il n’avait pris que des affaires de qualité, de beaux tissus, de belles capes… 

“Je vais immédiatement le confronter,” gronda Tom, ses yeux argentés brillants de rage. 

Il se précipita vers sa cheminée, prit une bonne poignée de poudre et prononça distinctement le nom de Harry. 

“POTTER !” Cria-t-il en arrivant dans l’appartement du jeune homme, explosant complètement les boucliers de la cheminée pour rentrer chez lui, et ses yeux scannant l’endroit pour trouver l’Oméga qu’il avait senti.

Harry était devant lui, sa chemise déboutonnée, sa nuque offerte et Tom se figea pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes en voyant ses joues rougies et son regard luisant.

Oh. 

Harry n’avait pas d’Oméga, se rendit-il compte alors qu’il sentait l’odeur délicieuse qui embaumait la pièce. Cette odeur florale était celle de Harry, mais elle était tellement plus douce que celle qu’il arborait d’habitude, tellement plus sucrée. En rien celle d’un Bêta. C’était bien l’odeur d’un Oméga qu’il avait senti. La véritable odeur qui émanait de Harry. 

Il jeta un coup d’œil vers la porte ouverte d’où émanait _son_ odeur et il sut exactement pourquoi Harry s’était mis à voler ses affaires, surtout celles qui portaient son odeur.

Harry était un Oméga en chaleur qui nidifiait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde ! Plot twist => il y aura finalement 5 chapitres ! 
> 
> Désolée pour le suspens à la fin, mais le chapitre était trop long à mon goût, j'ai donc préféré le coupé en deux et ne vous laisser que le POV de Tom. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ma fourberie. 
> 
> Ensuite, merci à vous tous pour tous vos commentaires, je suis vraiment étonnée d'en avoir autant, pareil pour les kudos, je suis vraiment ravie. Et merci à tous les non-français qui prennent la peine de s'embêter de lire dans cette langue, vous gérez :) 
> 
> La suite dans quelques jours avec le dénouement (et peut-être un peu -beaucoup- de smut ;) )
> 
> Sedinette


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le dernier chapitre, un peu plus tôt que prévu parce que j'ai conscience d'avoir été méchante avec vous x)   
> Bonne lecture :)

“Oh, Harry…” Gémit Tom qui venait de tourner son regard vers lui, ses yeux brillants et un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

Harry était entièrement perdu. Tom était arrivé en colère dans son appartement, il était énervé contre lui pour une raison qu’il ignorait. Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, l’Oméga couina, en détresse. Pourquoi est-ce que son Alpha était énervé contre lui ? Qu’avait-il fait de mal…?

Non ! Rugit-il intérieurement. Il devait se reprendre. Tom n’était pas _son_ Alpha, il ne le serait jamais. Tom ne voulait pas d’un Oméga soumis ou d’une personne faible. Il détestait les Omégas. Tom le détestait. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur et il crut qu’il allait se mettre à sangloter tant la douleur était forte. 

“Pars, dit-il en serrant les dents, ses ongles lacérant presque les paumes de ses mains, tentative pour éloigner son esprit de ses instincts naturels et garder le contrôle sur lui-même.

-Oh non. Tellement de choses s’expliquent maintenant que je sais que tu es un Oméga, siffla l'Alpha dont les yeux étaient rétrécis à deux fentes. Nous devons parler.

-Tu penses que je peux parler dans cet état ?!” S'exclama-t-il avec colère. 

Harry refusait d’être esclave de son corps, or rien ne pouvait être arrêté à présent. Aucune potion d’aucun genre ne pouvait empêcher ses chaleurs alors qu’elles étaient sur le point de commencer. D’ici quelques instants, il supplierait Riddle de le baiser et il s’y refusait. 

“Et tu t’imagines sérieusement que je vais te laisser seul, toi un Oméga en chaleur, alors que tu nidifies pour moi ? Oh Harry, je sais exactement ce que cela signifie. Tu me considères comme ton Alpha.”

Le fait de l’entendre de sa bouche le fit frissonner de plaisir sans qu’il n’arrive à s’en empêcher. Tom fit un pas pour aller vers sa chambre dont la porte était entrouverte. 

“Non ! Ne regarde pas !”

Harry venait de sauter devant lui, les bras tendu pour l’empêcher de passer. Ses joues étaient brûlantes de honte. Il ne pouvait pas regarder. Il ne devait pas.

“Ton nid n’est pas fini ? Demanda gentiment Tom en levant une main pour caresser sa joue.

-Ne le regarde pas, il n’est pas…”

Fini, parfait, prêt pour lui. Pour eux. L’Alpha ne pouvait pas le voir alors que son nid était dans cet état.

“Je suis certain qu’il est parfait. Tu l’as fait après tout.”

Tom le poussa gentiment et Harry faillit perdre le contrôle. Il l’avait déjà perdu lorsque Tom l’avait embrassé, une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, et qu’il avait déclenché ses chaleurs. Harry n’avait pu que s’enfuir. Qu’aurait-il pu faire d’autre ? Alors qu’ils s’embrassaient, Harry avait senti que son corps réagissait, qu’il commençait déjà à se lubrifier naturellement. L’odeur avait été sur le point de tout embaumer. 

Tout ça pour que Tom le suive et découvre son secret de cette manière.

“Ton nid est parfait. Je te ferai parvenir d’autres de mes affaires si tu en désires plus, tu n'auras plus à me voler.”

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pensait pas… Il avait cru que… Harry pensait sincèrement que Tom le détesterait pour lui avoir caché son statut, pour être un Oméga. Il s'était senti tellement honteux de le voler comme ça, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de prendre tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Tom dut sentir sa détresse car il approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Il ne put s’empêcher de geindre doucement contre lui. La chaleur qui se dégageait de l’Alpha était délicieuse et son étreinte était naturelle, comme s’il était chez lui entre ses bras et contre lui.

“Je suis là, murmura l’homme à son oreille. 

-Tu… Pourquoi… Tu n’aimes pas les Omégas. 

-Je n’aime pas la soumission bête et aveugle. Quand l’as-tu jamais été ? Tu es tellement… Insoumis.”

Tom le conduisait maintenant vers le matelas posé au sol. Dessus se trouvait absolument tous les objets qu’il avait pris chez lui. Les capes qu’il avait pris recouvraient entièrement le matelas, ainsi que les rideaux, et tout autour étaient posés serviettes et coussins. Il manquait tellement de choses encore pour que son nid soit parfait. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que Tom l’ait vu avant qu’il n’ait fini.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le matelas et il regarda Tom se dévêtir après s’être placé à genoux au-dessus de lui. Quelque chose sembla se briser en lui à ce moment car son esprit devint entièrement cotonneux. Rien d’autres ne comptaient plus que les mains de l’homme retirant un à un les boutons de sa chemise et dévoilant toute cette peau pâle et parfaite à ses yeux. 

Tom laissa tomber sa chemise sur le matelas et ses mains glissèrent jusqu’à la ceinture. Cette fois-ci, un bruit de gorge le quitta et il se redressa pour l’aider. Harry ne savait pas ce qu’il faisait, il ne l’avait jamais fait, mais il en avait envie. Bon sang, il en avait tellement envie.

“Il va falloir que tu me dises tes limites avant que tu ne sois trop loin pour réagir Harry. 

-Mes limites ? Souffla-t-il. 

-Ce que tu ne veux pas que je te fasse. 

-Je-Je ne sais pas. Je n’ai jamais couché avec personne,” avoua-t-il sans honte.

Harry n’éprouvait pas de pudeur quant à sa virginité. Personne ne l’avait jamais attiré, pas comme Tom. 

“... Évidemment, répondit Tom dans un murmure satisfait. Tu n’aurais pas risqué de te laisser découvrir ainsi.

-Je n’ai jamais pu avoir confiance. 

-Tu me fais confiance ? Sourit l’Alpha avec un sourire narquois et satisfait.

-Bien sûr que non, tu es un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je serai fou d’avoir confiance en toi,” répondit-il faiblement.

Tom rit doucement à sa réponse et il se pencha sur lui pour l’embrasser. Harry gémit au contact de ses lèvres et il se laissa emporter par le rythme de son Alpha. 

“Tu as bien raison de ne pas me faire confiance, petit Oméga.”

Le mot ‘Oméga’ sembla rouler sur sa langue quand il le prononça et Harry se sentit chavirer. 

“Bon sang, gémit-il en tournant la tête sur le côté pour éviter son regard argenté si intense. Fais juste ce que tu as à faire pour que je ne sois plus en chaleur.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça à un Alpha. Tu sais pas toutes les choses que j’ai envie de te faire, mon pur et virginal Oméga.”

Cette fois-ci, c’est l’énervement et l’agacement qui prit le dessus. Il laissa sa magie projeter Riddle sur le côté et Harry le chevaucha pour le surplomber. 

“Je ne te laisserai pas tenter de me rabaisser, Alpha, dit-il sérieusement en ignorant l’érection qu’il sentait contre lui. Encore une remarque de ce genre et je te vire de chez moi. Ne pense pas que j’ai besoin de toi pour mes chaleurs, je peux très bien me débrouiller seul.”

Tom gronda de désir et Harry voulut reculer en constatant la luxure dans son regard argenté, mais l’Alpha ne le laissa pas faire. Tom l’attrapa par les hanches et le renversa sur le matelas pour se retrouver à nouveau au-dessus de lui. Il glapit mais il se retrouva vite avec son Alpha collé à lui, ses lèvres contre les siennes et son corps brûlant consumant sa peau.

“Je ne te laisse plus m’échapper, Potter.”

Sa chemise fut ouverte d’un grand coup sec et ses boutons sautèrent violemment. Harry planta ses yeux dans ceux de Tom qui étaient rivés sur son cou et la bande blanche qui recouvrait ses glandes. L’Alpha avança sa main et la retira lentement, lui tirant un gémissement d’inconfort. C’était toujours douloureux à retirer. Une seconde après, il vit les pupilles de Tom se dilater et sa respiration se saccader.

“Tu es plein de surprise Harry, il faudra que tu m’expliques comment cette chose fonctionne, souffla-t-il avec luxure. Tu es si ingénieux…”

Harry gémit au compliment de son Alpha et il l’attira à lui pour l’embrasser. 

Ses jambes se glissèrent autour de la taille de Tom et il commença à frotter son bassin contre le sien, lui faisant sentir à quel point il était dur pour lui. La pression était si forte, son corps le brûlait tellement, tout était trop chaud. 

“Tom… Gémit-il en se pressant contre lui. 

-Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je t’ai imaginé sous moi au cours de ces derniers mois.”

Tom le prit par les hanches et entreprit de retirer ce qui lui restait de vêtements, le laissant nu sous lui. 

“Si insolent et insoumis, _mon_ Oméga.”

Harry ne savait où donner de la tête. Il y avait trop de sensations, comme il n’en avait jamais connu auparavant. Les mains de Tom, sa bouche et son corps contre le sien. C’était comme un brasier en lui et sur lui, absolument partout où il le touchait, semblait se déclarer. 

Il sentit une main caresser ses fesses et un doigt passer sur son entrée humide. Harry retint sa respiration en comprenant ce qu’il se passait et il ne put s’empêcher de gémir. Le doigt le pénétra facilement, ses muscles détendus et lubrifiés facilitant le passage. Un deuxième passa l’anneau de chair et Harry grogna. Ce n’était pas assez ! Il avait besoin de tellement plus, de plus gros, de plus long.

“Tom… Souffla-t-il en écartant les jambes. Je t’en prie, j’ai besoin…

-Je sais, sois patient.”

Un troisième doigt le pénétra et Tom entama un mouvement de va et viens qui n’était absolument pas satisfaisant. C’était bon, c’était son Alpha, mais ce n’est pas ce qu’il voulait. Ce n'est pas ce que l'Oméga en lui désirait.

“Plus, supplia-t-il. Plus.”

Harry entendit Tom grogner d’impatience au-dessus de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience d’avoir fermé jusque-là et il regarda la forme nue de son Alpha. Il était magnifique. Ses yeux verts passèrent sur les muscles de ses bras, de son torse puis de ses cuisses. Tout son corps était parfaitement sculpté et puissant, un fantasme vivant. Et il était sien. 

Ses mains se posèrent sur ses bras et caressèrent la peau avec fascination, gémissant de le sentir si tendu sous ses doigts. Il toucha la peau de sa poitrine, de son ventre… Harry se lécha les lèvres en voyant son sexe bandé, dur et droit entre ses jambes. Parfait. 

“Harry ne me regarde pas comme ça.

-Comme quoi ? Réussit-il à prononcer en tentant de ne pas perdre la tête. Prends-moi. J’en ai tellement besoin...”

Réfléchir était si compliqué. Tout n’était que feu en lui et ces odeurs… Il ne voyait plus rien, il n’y avait plus que Tom, la chaleur de son corps, la fermeté de ses muscles sous ses doigts et l’odeur de sa peau. 

“Tu me regardes comme si tu allais me dévorer, répondit-il d’une voix rauque et basse. Aucun Oméga ne m’a jamais regardé comme tu le fais. 

-Je ne suis pas comme tous les autres Omégas," rétorqua-t-il avec suffisance et jalousie dans la voix. 

Comment ces Omégas avaient-ils osé toucher ce qui était sien ? Comment avaient-ils osé séduire Tom alors qu'il était à lui ?

"Je suis bien d’accord,” souffla Tom avec amusement.

Enfin ses doigts se retirèrent et Harry s’étira sur le lit. Il devait combattre tous ses instincts qui lui ordonnaient de se retourner à genoux pour se présenter convenablement à son Alpha. Harry voulait voir Tom pendant qu’il le prendrait. 

Et enfin, _enfin_ , après ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité, Harry sentit l’extrémité de son sexe dur et brûlant presser contre lui. Il gémit son impatience. 

La suite se brouilla dans son esprit au moment même où Tom le pénétra et il ne fut plus que sensation, laissé sans la moindre capacité de réflexion. Il entendait au loin la voix de Tom gémir son nom, le bruit de leur corps en mouvement, et cette douce brûlure, exquise, en lui, qui le ravageait de l’intérieur. Harry pouvait sentir son corps se remodeler et s’adapter au sexe de son Alpha, se détendant pour lui laisser plus de place, pour qu’il aille plus loin à chaque coup de rein qu’il recevait comme une récompense. 

“Tom… Tom…”

Le plaisir montait en lui, de plus en plus vite, au gré des vas et viens de ce membre dur et brûlant qui le faisait sien. Harry s’accrocha à Tom qui était maintenant presser contre lui. Ses ongles s’enfoncèrent dans la peau de l’épaule de son Alpha. Il passa ses jambes autour de sa taille, le pressant de le prendre plus fort et profondément à chaque seconde qui passait. Le plaisir courait dans ses veines comme jamais et Harry le sentait monter en lui en mordant et serrant son ventre, montant furieusement au creux de ses reins. 

Harry sentit Tom mordiller son cou, juste au-dessus de ses glandes et l’idée folle lui vint de le supplier de le mordre. Appartenir à cet Alpha, porter ses enfants, être à sa disposition, porter son odeur, montrer à tous que ce puissant Alpha était lié à lui, être à lui…

“Aah Tom !”

Non, il devait se retenir, il n’était pas un esclave de ses instincts… Oh mais c’était si bon, si chaud, son sang semblait bouillir dans ses veines et il pouvait sentir son cœur battre si vite dans sa poitrine. Il voulait s’abandonner complètement à lui. 

Harry se cambra soudainement et attira Tom à lui pour l'embrasser, comme si c'était la seule façon de faire baisser cette pression toujours plus forte en lui. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il bouge, qu'il l'embrasse… Ses hanches ondulèrent pour accompagner chaque mouvement que Tom faisait et une de ses mains se posa sur ses fesses pour l'encourager, serrant les muscles fermes entre ses doigts, tandis que l'autre était sur sa nuque pour le maintenir contre lui et l'embrasser furieusement.

Un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres lui fit voir des étoiles et avec la friction de leurs deux bas-ventres bougeant en rythme l’un contre l’autre, Harry se sentit exploser. Il se répandit généreusement et cessa de bouger en se rendant compte que Tom aussi avait atteint l’orgasme.

Tom roula sur le côté pour ne pas l’écraser et immédiatement Harry se colla à lui, son sexe toujours dur et son corps brûlant pour cet Alpha. 

“Encore ? Quémanda-t-il d’une voix qui aurait pu paraître innocente dans d’autres circonstances. 

-Déjà ? Souffla Tom dont les yeux écarquillés le regardaient avec surprise et délectation. 

-Tu es déjà fatigué ? Ce n’est pas très glorieux pour un Seigneur des Ténèbres,” se moqua-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Harry avisa son érection et le membre à moitié dur de Tom. Les yeux de l’Alpha se rétrécirent à l’insulte et il se releva légèrement. 

“A quatre pattes, Oméga.”

Harry geignit faiblement et il se retourna avec hâte, arquant le dos gracieusement pour se rendre attrayant. Tom se plaça derrière lui et attrapa fermement ses hanches.

“Je vais t’apprendre à rire du Seigneur des Ténèbres,” gronda-t-il d’une voix sombre.

Tom le pénétra d’un coup sec et il instaura immédiatement un rythme brutal et rapide. Oh, oh c’était parfait… C’était tellement bon et il s'enivra dans son rythme. 

“Alpha, Alpha,” sembla-t-il chanter comme une litanie alors que son esprit se fermait définitivement à toutes pensées rationnelles. Seul son plaisir comptait. 

OoO

Harry émergea du sommeil réparateur dans lequel il était en s’étirant longuement. 

“Hmm…” Gémit-il en sentant son corps complètement alangui et détendu.

Il ouvrit un œil et, ébloui, le referma aussitôt. 

Trop de lumière.

Harry les rouvrit immédiatement en se redressant brusquement. Il gémit à cause de son dos douloureux, mais ce n’était pas important pour le moment. Ce qui était important, c’est qu’il n’était plus chez lui. La chambre dans laquelle il était n’était définitivement pas la sienne. 

Il renifla avidement l’odeur de la couverture et il sut qu’il était dans la chambre de Tom.

“Tom…?” Essaya-t-il de dire mais il s'arrêta aussi tôt, la gorge en feu.

Sa voix était rauque et il se sentait complètement au bout du rouleau. Qu’est-ce que…?

“Oh par Merlin,” gémit-il en se rallongeant, se sentant honteux de tous les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire. 

Ses chaleurs, Tom, oh Tom sur lui, en lui… Et dans beaucoup d’autres positions. 

Il se souvint avec embarras de la manière dont il s’était conduit. Harry s’était conduit comme la pire des trainés, il avait sauté sur Tom, et ce à plusieurs reprises, alors que celui-ci montrait des signes de fatigue face à l’incroyable endurance qui caractérisait les Omégas en chaleur. Oh Merlin, il avait _chevauché_ Tom quand celui-ci avait voulu se reposer.

“Ah, enfin toi-même ?”

La porte venait de s’ouvrir sur Tom qui tenait un plateau de victuailles entre ses mains. Harry se mit à rougir et à bafouiller, puis il se cacha finalement sous sa couverture. 

“Oui, tu es redevenu toi-même, rit doucement l’Alpha.

-Ne te moque pas, réussit-il à dire en restant cachée toutefois.

-Sors de là, Harry. J’ai apporté à manger. Tu dois être affamé.”

Tom repoussa la couverture et s’assit à côté de lui. Harry était trop gêné pour dire quoique ce soit. 

“Ne te cache pas.”

Harry ne répondit rien et évita le regard de Tom. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et surtout il ne savait pas comment se conduire. Est-ce que Tom lui en voulait pour ce qui s'était passé ? Est-ce qu'il le détestait ? Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'il parte avec pour ordre de ne plus jamais tenter de le revoir ?

“Tu as honte d’avoir couché avec moi ? Demanda soudainement l’Alpha sur un ton froid. 

-Quoi ? Non !” S’exclama-t-il en levant finalement le regard vers celui qui avait été son amant pendant les derniers jours.

Il fixa ses yeux verts dans ceux argentés de son Alpha et il se mit à rougir violemment. Il ne pouvait simplement pas le regarder droit dans les yeux sans que de nouvelles images ne défilent dans son esprit. Des images tellement embarrassantes, accompagnées de sons, d’odeurs et de sensations.

“Harry… 

-Je… J’ai juste… Après comment j’ai agi…”

Il n’arrivait même plus à s’exprimer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Harry avait tellement honte de la manière dont il avait agi, et ce même s’il n’avait pas eu le contrôle sur ses actions. Il avait forcé la main à Tom, qui avait probablement eu pitié de lui.

“Je suis désolé, finit-il par souffler. 

-De quoi es-tu désolé ? Demanda gentiment Tom en s’asseyant près de lui.

-De tout. De t’avoir caché mon second genre. De t’avoir volé. De t’avoir forcé à coucher avec moi…

-Pardon ? Tu ne m’as pas forcé- Par Morgane, Harry ! Cela fait des mois que je te désire ! Je me suis déjà détourné d’Omégas en chaleur par le passé, si je n’avais pas voulu coucher avec toi, je serai parti.”

Harry rougit d’autant plus et il se demanda un instant s’il n’allait pas finir par exploser tant le sang lui montait à la tête. 

“Je pourrai dire que c’est moi qui ait profité de tes chaleurs. Alors cesse de dire n’importe quoi.

-Je… D’accord.” Dit-il docilement en laissant Tom poser son plateau devant lui. 

Harry se servit timidement et grignota la pomme qu’il venait de prendre après avoir bu un grand verre d'eau. Il ne releva pas la tête vers Tom dont il pouvait sentir le regard posé sur lui. 

Tom se glissa à ses côtés jusqu’à passer un bras dans son dos pour le maintenir contre lui. Harry soupira d'aise et se laissa aller contre lui. Il venait de passer ces derniers jours à coucher avec lui, il pouvait bien se laisser aller encore quelques minutes de plus. 

“Tu ne m’as pas mordu, remarqua Harry en passant une main contre sa nuque. 

-Non, je savais que tu n’aurais pas voulu. Et il aurait été hypocrite de ma part de te lier à moi après tout ce que je t’avais dit sur les Omégas, n’est-ce pas ? Et pour information, avant de te pénétrer, j’ai utilisé un sortilège de contraception.”

Harry sursauta presque à ces mots, mais effectivement, le raisonnement de Tom se tenait. Il lui en était reconnaissant même s’il avait voulu être marqué lorsqu’il était encore en chaleur. Cet Alpha avait vraiment été intentionné, au point de prendre toutes les précautions qui s’imposaient. Harry posa sa main sur sa nuque et l’attira à lui pour l’embrasser. Comment pouvait-il résister à cet homme après tout ça ?

“Et maintenant ?” Souffla-t-il en levant finalement les yeux vers lui.

Harry eut le souffle coupé en regardant dans les yeux argents de Tom qui le dévorait du regard. 

“Maintenant, je vais te faire l’amour.”

Il frissonna de manière incontrôlée et son ventre se serra délicieusement tandis que son sexe durcit sans qu’il le veuille. 

“Ah… Gémit-il faiblement. 

-Ensuite, nous aviserons. Nous n’avons pas mille solutions. Nous sentons respectivement l'odeur de l'autre, il ne serait pas facile de cacher ton statut dans ces conditions.” 

Tom lui enleva sa pomme des mains et poussa le plateau. La couverture qui cachait son corps aux yeux de l’Alpha fut rudement repoussé et l’homme se plaça entre ses cuisses déjà écartées. Harry défit la ceinture du peignoir qu’il que Tom portait, révélant son érection épaisse et dont le bout était déjà humide de sa semence. Comment avait-il réussi à prendre cette chose monstrueuse en lui ? Tom était énorme ! 

“Tu veux que je révèle mon second genre ? Demanda-t-il avec incertitude. 

-Oui, et nous ferons en sorte que tous te respectent.

-Aah !”

Une plainte lui échappa lorsque Tom le pénétra d’un coup jusqu’à la garde.

“Par Merlin !” Gémit-il en se cambrant avec volupté. 

Tom poussa en lui et un autre gémissement lui échappa. Son sexe était logé contre sa prostate, stimulant la boule de nerf à chaque mouvement, qu’il soit brusque ou doux, provoquant comme des décharges d’extase dans tout son corps. 

“Nous pourrions très bien revenir au statu quo pour continuer à cacher ton second genre, continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un sourire sans pitié. Mais cela voudrait dire ne plus jamais se toucher.”

Harry grogna en imaginant brièvement quelle pourrait être sa vie sans Tom à ses côtés. Non, il ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui. Plus après tout ça. Pas après qu’il l’ait accepté de cette manière. 

“Tu veux que je sois ton Oméga ? Réussit-il à dire entre deux geignements d’extase, l'idée seule rendant son esprit cotonneux. 

-Oui, gronda possessivement Tom qui poussait encore et encore dans son corps à la recherche de son propre plaisir. 

-Je veux continuer de travailler. Et je ne veux pas d’enfants. 

-Je ne veux pas d’enfants non plus, mais nous parlerons de ça après mon cher, maintenant tout ce que je veux entendre sortir de ta bouche, ce sont des cris de plaisir.”

Harry gronda et tenta de se défaire de l’étreinte possessive de son amant. Tom le plaqua au matelas et ne lui laissa aucune chance de lui échapper. Harry agrippa ses hanches avec ses jambes et avec souplesses, il le renversa pour se mettre sur lui, le surplombant avec satisfaction. Tout de suite Tom essaya de reprendre le contrôle, mais l’Oméga roula des hanches pour le terrasser de plaisir. 

“Je dis ce que je veux, quand je veux, édicta-t-il d’une voix sans appelle. Mon corps, mes règles.”

L’Alpha râla et ses yeux argentés prirent un éclat rougeoyant. Harry se pencha sur lui et l’embrassa. 

Son futur s’annonçait compliqué, songea-t-il en continuant de faire l'amour à Tom, mais peut-être qu’aux côtés de cet homme, ce Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout irait mieux. 

OoO

Abraxas n'avait pas tout à fait compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsqu'il avait fait la connaissance de Harry, après le tournoi international de duel, celui-ci n'était qu'un Bêta venant d'une famille de seconde zone, de sang pur mais sans réelle richesse.

Étonnamment, Abraxas appréciait Harry. Il était un sorcier intelligent qui ne ménageait pas ses efforts, ce qui n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voyait souvent chez les personnes de cet âge-là. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait en faire une personne loyale à la famille Malfoy avant tout.

Et puis… Tom l'avait rencontré et quelque chose avait changé. Il ne s'était simplement pas rendu compte à quel point la situation avait évolué, avant le 31 décembre de cette année-là, lors de l'anniversaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tom Riddle était arrivé dans la salle de réception avec à son bras avec nul autre que Harry Potter, et l'odeur qu'ils émettaient ensembles était celle d'un Alpha et d'un Oméga liés l'un à l'autre, marqués respectivement par l'autre.

Bon sang, Tom Riddle, celui qui avait réussi à atteindre le statut de Seigneur des Ténèbres à un âge si jeune, avait laissé un Oméga le marquer ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?! Abraxas se sentait insulté qu'un homme aussi puissant et ambitieux se soit laissé piégé ainsi par un joli visage, peu importe à quel point Potter était doué.

"Tom… Commença Abraxas qui ne savait pas par où commencer.

-Abraxas, salua gaiment l'Alpha, mais Abraxas devina immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un masque. Tu te souviens certainement de Harry ?

-Oui… Grinça-t-il en tournant le regard vers le deuxième homme. Mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était un Bêta, pas un Oméga.

-Mon second genre a apparemment mis du temps à se dévoiler, dit Potter comme si ce n'était rien.

-Quelle surprise ça a été de le savoir, continua Tom avec un bras passé autour de la taille de son Oméga. Je suis on ne peut plus ravi de ce développement. Nous avons beaucoup de projets à mettre en place."

Cette fois-ci, c'était trop. Abraxas ne pouvait pas accepter ce développement. Des projets avec un Oméga ?! Et puis quoi encore ?! Un Oméga n'avait qu'une seule fonction, celle de reproducteur, et rien d'autre !

"Tom, des projets ? Sérieusement ? C'est un Oméga !" S'exclama-t-il avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

Hors de question qu'il soit mêlé à ça. Il était un Malfoy, il avait une réputation à tenir !

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle qui s'étaient déjà arrêtés de parler lorsque le nouveau couple était arrivé, tendaient maintenant l'oreille, inquiète.

"Ah, mon cher, soupira Riddle en se penchant vers son Oméga. Je pense qu'il serait plus simple que tu leur montres."

Abraxas ne comprit pas, tout comme les autres convives, puis il le sentit et ses genoux faillirent lâcher.

Harry se tenait droit et fier devant lui, ses yeux brillants d'une manière surnaturelle, sa magie jaillissant comme par vague de son corps pour les toucher. Elle était forte, puissante, et bien qu'elle n'était en rien aussi noire que celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle était étouffante, à tel point qu'Abraxas n'arrivait littéralement plus à respirer, comme si c'était une main qui entravait sa gorge et serrait toujours plus…

La pression se relâcha et c'est toute la salle qui respira d'un coup. Abraxas sentait des sueurs froides se former le long de sa nuque. Riddle ne semblait pas perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Abraxas savait que Potter était puissant, mais pas à ce point-là, pas en sachant qu'il n'était qu'un Oméga.

"Le prochain, prévint le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix menaçante, qui cherche à insulter Harry se verra remis à sa place… D'une manière qui ne lui plaira pas. Maintenant, célébrons. C'est mon anniversaire après tout."

Abraxas vit avec stupeur Potter lever les yeux au ciel comme si l'Alpha avait dit quelque chose de stupide. Il ne savait pas de quoi serait fait le futur, mais de toute évidence, il faudrait compter avec la présence de cet Oméga anormalement puissant aux côtés de son Seigneur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est la fin ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce dernier chapitre, j'ai écrit la toute dernière partie avec Abraxas cet après-midi pour avoir une certaine continuité. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) 
> 
> Enfin, restez branché, j'ai pas mal d'autres projets en tête (dont une fanfiction bien avancée puisque j'ai déjà 100 pages d'écrite... :p)
> 
> A la prochaine mes loulous <3

**Author's Note:**

> Suite dans quelques jours... :)


End file.
